The Rat and His Dolphin
by SailorStar9
Summary: Luna's 'Mind Meld' in episode 48 does more than revive the girls' memories; it also removes the memory block Hatori had placed on Ami, causing her to regain her memories of a certain Sohma rat.
1. Prologue: A Sailor Senshi Once Again

SailorStar9: This is another new project from me. I blame my plot bunnies for this since they won't let me go even in my sleep. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Summary: Sailor Moon/Fruits Basket. What if in episode 48, Luna's 'Mind Meld' did more than revive the girls' memories; it also removed the memory block Hatori placed on Ami and caused her to regain her memories of a certain Sohma rat? As for the pairing, it should be _glaringly_ obvious.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue: A Sailor Senshi Once Again

* * *

"I have no choice now." Luna admitted. "Everyone, please help Sailor Moon."

"Help?" Minako echoed.

In response, the light from Luna's crescent mark split into four, shining onto the four girls' foreheads, their respective Planetary symbols appearing on their foreheads and awakening them.

_Usagi... No, Sailor Moon!_ Ami gasped mentally.

_I remember everything now!_ Rei added.

_We're Senshi... Senshi who protect the Princess!_ Makoto mused.

_Yes we are. Why did we forget that?_ Minako agreed.

"Mercury Power!" Ami raised her henshin pen.

"Mars Power!" Rei called.

"Jupiter Power!" Makoto followed suit.

"Venus Power!" Minako cried out.

"Make Up!" the four chorused.

The Cardian laughed as it continued to drain Sailor Moon's energy.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury released her mist, obstructing the Cardian's vision.

Sailor Mars took this opportunity to grab Sailor Moon.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter released her attack ,electrocuting the Cardian.

"Fire..." Sailor Mars charged up her attack

"Crescent..." Sailor Venus charged up her energy.

"Soul!" Sailor Mars released her fireball.

"Beam!" Sailor Venus fired her energy beam.

"Cleansing!" the Cardian screamed, destroyed by the combo attack, it's card landed on the ground, the image turning black.

"We did it!" the girls beamed.

"Damn it! I didn't know there were five Sailor Senshi!" Ali growled, appearing before the victorious girls.

"We won't forget this!" Ann swore, the two disappearing.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon beamed, turning to the rest.

"You still can't do anything without us." Sailor Mars noted.

"We just can't leave you alone." Sailor Jupiter agreed.

* * *

That evening...

"Are we _really_ that out-of-shape?" Ami mused, flopping onto her bed uncermoniously. _What the..._ she let out a startled gasp when a different set of memories flooded her mind; images of a grey-haired, violet-eyed boy with a sad smile. _Yuki..._ she wondered, fingering the dolphin-shaped ring she had somehow managed to find. _What have I done?_ She buried her head in her pillow and sobbed, memories of Sohma Hatori placing a memory block on her via hypnotism.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Memories, Part One

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 1: Memories, Part One

* * *

Time passes...

Shigure raised a brow when he heard the email alert on his laptop and wasted no time in opening the new mail. "Well, I'll be." the dog of the Sohma family let out a low whistle as he digested what Ami had informed him. As it turned out, Hatori's premonition had once again been proved correct; the girl genius _had_ been protected by a power even greater than Akito's magic. "But immortal magic?" he muttered, sipping his coffee. "Damn, that means we can't touch her. Akito isn't going to like this. A way to break the curse?" he echoed, eyes scanning the later part of her long email. "Accepting the cat, huh?" his musings were cut short by the sliding door, indicating Yuki's return from school. "Welcome back." he greeted his cousin.

* * *

After the battle with the Falion Cardian...

"Aren't you glad that Shinozaki recovered?" Ami inquired as she and Makoto watched from behind one of pillars of the hospital's entrance as Shinozaki was accompanied out of the hospital with his mother.

"Yeah..." Makoto replied.

"Hey Mako." Ami voiced. "Aren't you going to say hi to Shinozaki?"

"It's okay." Makoto told her. "He's always watching over me from a distance. So, I'll just stay here today..."

"I see..." Ami nodded, her hold on the dolphin ring tightening.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The fourth-grade Ami had her nose buried in a book on astronomy, and at the moment she was so absorbed in the myth of the planet Saturn that she didn't notice the boys in her class head up to her, snickering. "Hey bookworm!"_

_Ami bit a growl as she shut her book and proceeded to the back door._

_"Hey! Freak! I wasn't finished!" yelled the guy walking up to her, followed by the other boys with him. "You are going to listen to me, NOW!" he snatched up the book from her hands and held it out of her reach, a stupid smirk plastered on his face. "Tormenting you is way too fun, Teacher's Pet." and tossed the book over to one of his lackeys who flipped through it and laughed as well._

_"Why would anyone read this unless it's for class? There're no pictures!"_

_"You know some people actually have an imagination, and like to use it." Yuki intervened, twisting the boy's arms over his back and forcing him to drop the book. "Although that maybe a little too much to ask of the likes of you." his piercing cold glare unnerving the group of bullies._

"_We're... sorry!" the boys stammered and fled._

"_Here." Yuki handed the fallen book to the quiet genius._

"_Thanks." Ami muttered as Yuki just observed his fellow high-scorer. Her fluent, graceful movements... the look of intense concentration... the surprise when she saw him and the astonishment in her eyes when he had intervened. This caught his attention the most. Was she that badly mistreated here? He hadn't noticed her much. Only passing each other in the hall once or twice, in class he only saw her sitting at the very back in a corner, alone. As soon as the bell went, she left, and no one saw her until after lunch._

* * *

At the flower-gazing festival...

Ami let a sakura petal fall on her hand, her eyes glazing over as she remembered the _first _festival she had spent with Yuki; it was around that time when she found out about the Zodiac curse.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey," Yuki voiced softly, looking down at the grass as his feet shifted nervously. "Shigure wants me to tell you that he invited you to join us in watching the sakura blossoms." _More like blackmailed me._ The rat corrected mentally, cursing the conniving hound; the older Sohma having taken a rather discriminating photo of the pair, Ami asleep on Yuki's shoulder, exhausted after working on their school project. Teasingly, Shigure had prodded Yuki to invite 'his little girlfriend' to the festival._

_A sudden fangirlish screech caused Yuki to sidestep the incoming fangirl, making her crash into a nearby wall comically. Quite unfortunately, the sudden air draft had made Yuki lose his footing and send him falling into Ami's arms._

"_Poof." came the telltale smoke that signaled the transformation._

_Ami blinked hard, twice when the smoke disappeared, Yuki having vanished and replaced by his rat form on her lap. "I wasn't expecting this." she admitted, having put two-and-two together._

"_Sorry." the mouse in her hands squeaked. "This kinda of... runs in the family." he added sheepishly._

"_Quite a dysfunctional family you have." Ami remarked._

"_You might want to turn around." Yuki cautioned, jumping off and landing on his clothes._

"_Eep!" Ami flushed, turned around when another 'poof' sounded, Yuki having reverted back into his human form._

_On the day of the festival, Shigure had then taken Ami aside, leaving a gaping Yuki at the doorstep, and explained the Sohma Zodiac curse to her._

* * *

Ami chuckled as she recalled the stunned expression the boy had; he obviously hadn't seen her without her glasses.

* * *

_Later, at the festival..._

"_Oh look. It's the ugly bookworm." a particularly snobby Yuki fangirl scoffed. "Just what is our Prince getting you to do for him so you can hang out with him huh?"_

_"Nothing Izumi. Unlike _some_ people, Yuki has a heart and is really nice. And unlike those _same_ people, he is not cruel without a basis or a reason." Ami said evenly, showing no emotion what so ever._

_"First name basis now, huh?" an angry smirk crossed the girl's face."You know he only talks to you out of pity." but before they could continue, a voice cut them off._

"_You little girls should know _when_ to shut up." Shigure's glare drilled into the girls' backs. "You have just insulted _my_ guest."_

"_Consider yourself lucky." the girls sneered and took off hurriedly._

"_You know they're lying, right?" Yuki turned a pleading look at the stunned girl._

* * *

_Then our first kiss..._ Ami's fingers went up unconsciously to her lips.

* * *

_Flashback_

_No matter how Ami tried, she could not shake off the girl's words. _He only talks to you out of pity. Is that the truth? Is that what he really thinks. Is that why he was nice to me all of a sudden?... No. Yuki isn't like that... _but try as she might, she couldn't shake the possibility from her mind... he had started being nice to her all of a sudden; completely out of the blue._ But it couldn't be true... it just couldn't!_ "I..." she stammered. "Excuse me..." she got up and took off._

_At Shigure's nod, Yuki took off after her._

_"Why? Why do you care? Why did you all of a sudden decide, hey I'm going to be friends with the teacher's pet?" Ami asked as tears began to build up, the pair now a good distance from the festival. "I thought you were different." her eyes filled to the brim with tears, "I thought you actually cared. I actually believed that I had found a friend I could trust... I guess not," she mumbled softly._

"_They were lying Ami." Yuki insisted. "You know, deep down, that they're lying. How can you believe what was said by a group of girls who insulted and abused you for your whole life at school, over a friend?" he asked softly._

_"I'm a girl of facts, Sohma." she paused for a good 5 minutes but they felt like eternity to Yuki, "And all the facts fit."_

_This had shocked him to no end, "What facts? It's all a lie Ami. I'm your friend because I like you, because you're a good and caring person." he tried to reason._

_"What facts? You all of a sudden, out of the blue, decide you liked me..."_

_"Because I saw you were decent and funny." Yuki interrupted her._

_"How do I know you're not making this up?" she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes._

"_Because," Yuki let out a tired sigh. "Ami, you are my closest friend, and I don't want to lose that over a fangirl who's angry and jealous of you." and rested his forehead against hers. "I've wanted to say something... do something, for a very long time now... but I'm not sure if you will hate me for it." he confessed._

"_Yuki, what are you talking about?" Ami gave him a puzzled frown._

_"Are you positive you won't hate me?" Yuki's eyes pleaded._

"_Yuki..." Ami's growled in warning._

"_Fine." the young Sohma relented as his lips met hers dead on and his hand clasping hers gently, eyes closing in pure bliss._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Reason

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 2: The Reason

* * *

"Check." Ami beamed, winning the practice game against Usagi.

"I've lost." the Moon Rabbit whined.

"Brilliant." Makoto cheered.

"Man, and I did my research too." Usagi complained. "But I guess you're good at chess as well as schoolwork."

"Chess is the perfect game of the intellect." Ami voiced. "It cultivates a calm mentality and accurate judgment."

"Calm and accurate." Chibi-Usa mocked. "Words that you'll never be associated with, no matter what you do."

"You're so not cute." Usagi pouted.

"But you're amazing, Ami." Chibi-Usa gushed.

"Come to think of it," Makoto noted. "You're the Junior Chess Champion of Japan, aren't you, Ami?"

"That was just luck." Ami flushed.

"All right!" Usagi cheered. "Let's all learn chess from Ami and aim to be future champions."

"I'll think I'll pass." Makoto remarked. "Being calm and stuff like that isn't really my thing."

"I can totally understand." Usagi nodded. "You're even worse than me at those things."

"You don't have to say it like that..." Makoto muttered.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Luna sighed.

"Hey Usagi." Chibi-Usa posted her challenge. "You wanna play with me?"

"Bring it on and don't hold back." Usagi agreed. "I'll show you just how harsh competition can be."

"Check!" Chibi-Usa beamed, finishing the game.

"Wait!" Usagi protested. "Wait a minute!"

"No!" Chibi-Usa objected. "The world of competition is harsh."

"Oh brother." Luna sighed.

"Chibi-Usa, you're very good." Ami noted.

"I think I'm going to head home soon." Makoto excused herself.

"I have something to do too." Ami looked at her watch.

"What?" Usagi asked. "Do you have cram school, Ami?

"No, I'm going to Chess Tower." Ami replied.

"Chess Tower?" Usagi blinked.

* * *

In front of the Chess Tower...

"This shape looks really familiar." Usagi noted.

"It's shaped like a cake." Makoto remarked.

"It's not a cake." Ami chuckled. "It's a rook."

"Rook?" Makoto blinked.

"Mako, it's a chess piece that's shaped like a castle." Usagi supplied.

"The owner of this building is a huge fan of chess." Ami added.

"I see." Makoto nodded.

"Next Sunday, they are having the opening ceremony for this Chess Tower," Ami remarked. "And they're holding a worldwide chess tournament."

"I get it." Makoto realized. "You're entering that tournament aren't you, Ami?"

"Then, you'll win for sure." Usagi beamed.

"I just like playing chess." Ami flushed. "The result isn't an issue."

"The result is the issue." Beruche corrected. "A competition that you don't intend to win is a waste of time, don't you think? After all, the point of a competition is to win."

"Who are you?" Usagi blinked. "Even if you lose, if you did your best, then who cares?"

"That is the sour grapes rationalization of a loser." Beruche tsked. "Of course, I suppose your nice, friendly games of chess are nothing more than child's play."

"Look here." Usagi retorted.

"Pardon me." Beruche brushed past. "I'll play your little game with you some time later, okay?"

"What is her problem?" Makoto wondered.

"Meanie." Usagi agreed.

Sohma Shigure hid a smile as he watched the three girls.

* * *

In the Chess Tower...

"It's you, Ami." the owner remarked after the girl signed up for the tournament. "I haven't seen you in a while.

"Yes,." Ami bowed respectfully. "It has become a wonderful building."

"Thank you." the aged chess frantic chuckled. "By the way, you're entering the tournament too, aren't you?"

"Yes." Ami smiled.

"What do you say?" the chess frantic suggested. "Since it's been a while..." he looked over the the chessboard.

"Sure." Ami beamed.

"I often play with your grandfather like this too." the aged man reminisced.

"Yes." Ami nodded.

"Ami, has something happened?" the aged man asked.

"What?" Ami blinked.

"Before, it seemed as though you played to forget your loneliness." the aged frantic pointed out. "But not anymore. You seem somehow more..."

"I made some wonderful friends." Ami blushed.

"I see." the old chess fan noted. "I'm glad to hear that. Good friends are a treasure worth more than anything in the world."

"Yes, I think so too." Ami agreed. "Check." she moved her bishop.

"Ami." the aged man started. "Just between the two of us, would you mind letting me rethink that move?"

"You haven't changed at all." Ami chuckled.

"That smile is quite nice." the aged man smiled.

"The reception desk closed at six, right?" Ami reminded, spotting Beruche run past the corridor.

"Yes, the only ones left on this floor should be you and me." the aged man replied.

"Would you mind if I look around the place a little?" Ami requested.

"Not at all." the old man replied.

"Thank you very much." Ami stood up and exited.

"So, this is the center of the Crystal Point." Beruche opened the hall's door. "Dark Water!"

"Stop it!" Ami called.

_It's that nice, friendly girl._ Beruche noted.

"Little girl, you're very brave." she voiced. "But the world is not so easy that you'll be able to stop me alone. Besides, I hate goody-two-shoes like you. I'll send you to hell!"

Ami jumped to dodge the powered-up water ball.

"It'll be better for you not to get up." Beruche warned. "Because, see..."

Ami rolled to dodge the water ball.

"I'm sorry." Beruche mocked. "Don't worry, I'll end your pain with the next blow."

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" Ami called out her transformation.

"My, what a surprise." Beruche noted, "So, you're Sailor Mercury. Now, I'll have a nice souvenir to take back to Rubeus-sama."

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury purified the Dark Power with her attack.

"How dare you interfere with my work?" Beruche pouted.

Jupiter's 'Sparkling Wide Pressure' scratched the Ayakashi Sister.

"That hurt!" Beruche complained. "You're terrible! Two against one is playing dirty. I'm against violence. "I'm mad now. You will pay for this, I assure you." and vanished.

"Oh no." Ami gasped.

"Did something happen?" Moon asked.

"She knows who I am." Mercury replied.

"What?" both Moon and Jupiter gaped.

"I transformed right in front of Beruche." Mercury confessed. "I'm sorry."

"It can't be helped." Jupiter soothed. "If Beruche is after the Chess Tower, she's sure to show up again."

"Don't worry about it." Moon assured. "We'll take care of it somehow."

* * *

Outside the Chess Tower...

"See you." Ami bade her two friends farewell.

"Yo, long time no see." Shigure greeted.

"Shigure ..." Ami blinked. "Why..."

"Can we talk?" Shigure gave her a brotherly smile. "Hatori... he told me." he started once the two took their seat on a nearby bench. "Why? Why did you let your memories be erased willingly?"

"It's all..." Ami turned to the sky. "To protect him." she replied with a smile. "It was a mutual accord; to keep him from Akito, and in exchange for my memories. That's not the only reason." she manifested her transformation pen. "Ever since I awoke as a Senshi, I already knew; my destiny has already been predestinated; to sacrifice everything for the Moon Princess. I've already died once protecting her."

"I see..." Shigure nodded. "You hear that, Yuki?"

"Yeah." the younger Sohma stepped out.

Ami let out a startled gasp as she stood up, her henshin pen dropping to the ground. "Shigure..." she turned, only to find the elder Sohma missing. "That..." she hissed.

"It's not Shigure's fault." Yuki replied. "I _had_ to hear the reason. Was everything..."

"It's the truth." Ami admitted, reclaiming her transformation pen. "The Senshi Oath I took one million years ago still stands, then and now: to want nothing but devote your everything to the White Moon; duty before everything else. A Senshi is never meant to love."

"Then, I'll wait." Yuki insisted, taking her hands into his. "No matter how long it takes." sealing the promise with a deep kiss.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. The Curse Broken, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. Yup, I'm breaking the Zodiac curse by incorporating the manga in. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 3: The Curse Broken, Part One

* * *

After Kyo turned into his demonic feline form...

"GO!" Saki barked, holding Arisa back, Tohru having fallen before her mother's gravestone, sobbing.

Getting to her feet, Tohru stumbled off, her grip tightening over an amulet she hang around her neck.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It had been one of those rare times where Ami paid a visit to the Sohma household._

"_Out now, boys!" the Crystal-level Senshi shot a rare glare at the three Sohma males. "And no eavesdropping!" she warned and slid Tohru's door shut. "Men..." she muttered._

"_Hah, hah..." Tohru laughed nervously._

"_Now that they're gone," Ami looked at the gentle girl. "We can talk. It's been hard on you." the two girls sat on the bed._

"_No..." Tohru shook her head. "Shigure and Yuki often spoke about you."_

"_I know." Ami smiled. "It's blinding, isn't it? The darkness within their souls. It's funny, I thought maybe releasing Yuki from Akito's hold would lessen the shadows in him, but in the end," she turned to Tohru. "It may be you who might be able to lift their curse, after all."_

"_Me?" Tohru stammered. "No..." she shook her head._

"_No," Ami insisted. "By accepting the cat, it _is _you who will break the curse."_

"_Accepting the cat?" Tohru echoed slowly._

"_Yes." Ami nodded. "Please," she begged. "Do what I'm not able to do. This," she pressed the cracked amulet into Tohru's hands. "If you feel the darkness of the cat's curse too overwhelming, use this. I'll be instantly at your side."_

* * *

"Are you just going to run away?" Yuki glared, preventing Kyo from attacking Tohru. "Just run? I don't want to. I can't stand it anymore. Honda, tell him." he pleaded. "Tell him the truth. What you're thinking right now."

_Ami, give me the courage._ Tohru prayed. "Let's go back." she rested her hand on Kyo. "To our home. I'm no good." she muttered. "I don't have any strength. I'm scared. You're scaring me. But, I want to continue... living together..." her tears dropped on the broken amulet. The talisman shone a blinding white-blue light, before bursting into full and engulfed the three teens.

"Well done, Tohru." The now Eternal-level ice Senshi praised. "Leave the rest to me."

"That voice..." Yuki gaped as Eternal Sailor Mercury manifested, her wings spread as she hovered over the still transformed Kyo.

Opening her gloved palm, the Senshi let loose a trail of magic dust, reforming Kyo's restriction bead bracelet around his wrist.

"You didn't have to..." Kyo muttered, reverting back to his human form once the light died down. "Love everything. Even if you're scared. You're scared because it's proof that you saw my true self. My mother always fooled me with words of love, and never tried to see me. I wanted her to worry and think together. It's ok. Even if you don't like my unpleasant appearance, let's still live together. No one ever... told me such things. That's what I thought." he pulled Tohru into a hug and changing himself into his cat form. "Tohru... why are you always the one to tell me things I want to hear most?"

"Yuki, you too, have worked hard." Ami smiled, having reversed her transformation.

"Why?" Yuki was stunned.

"Because..." Ami turned to the brightening sky. "Usagi made me realize my former decision was wrong."

* * *

Kazuma knelt the ground in relief, relieved that the teens were safe as Shigure stumbled out, a relieved laughter escaping his lips.

"Yuki," Ami started, bandaging his wound. "Actually I..." she gave him a bright smile. "Already see the light of the future; the fog is already lifting."

* * *

"Well then..." Shigure entered the dining hall. "It's kamasu."

"Shigure," Ami started at the table. "I wish to see Akito tomorrow."

"Let's talk." Shigure stated. "The reason Akito can only live for a short time is..."

"Because he carries all the Juunishi curses." Ami finished his sentence. "I've already known, the very first time I met him."

"It was already decided in the beginning, so Akito couldn't do anything about it." Shigure continued. "The only thing I can do is to do whatever he wishes. I don't want you to become involved in Akito anymore. Hello, Ha-san?" he made a call to Hatori the next day. "I'll be coming over if it's okay. No, it's not actually me, but it's Ami."

* * *

"You have some guts." Akito hissed. "Why are you here? So, tell me. I won't get mad. Why are you here?"

"You already know why." Ami replied.

"You just can't tell me!" Akito flared, Shigure and Yuki restraining him from attacking the girl. "Then I'll tell you. You want to live happily with everyone, just like last time, right? I won't allow that. I'll make you regret for becoming involved with our family. Suffer. You're going to suffer. You;re going to wear out and crawl before me. You will all suffer. You can never leave the family. You can't disobey me. Come, now beg for forgiveness. Say you'll never become involved with this family again."

"It must be hard, Akito." Ami stated. "You were told to die the day you were born. How hard it must be for you."

"What?" Akito demanded. "What do you know?"

"I know!" Ami cut him off. "I've already died, _twice_! That's why I know how horrifying it must be. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo must be scared too. Even Hatori... would be sad if you died. I think they'll be very sad. So..."

"Why would they be sad?" Akito scoffed. "They're all living, thanks to me. They want me to die as soon as possible. I was born to die. That's how it was decided."

"Is this true?" Ami questioned. "Who would decide on such a thing? You're living, aren't you?"

"Living?" Akito echoed. "Can you call this living? It's already decided. I didn't even ask for this."

"I didn't know that I would be a Senshi." Ami confessed.

"Shut up!" Akito snapped. "Don't talk. Hatori, erase this girl's memory like you did before. Now!"

"I never wanted to be a Senshi." Ami added. "Once I received the transformation pen, I was thrust straight into the battlefield without any prior training. That was almost three years ago."

"Don't cry." Akito hissed. "Stop crying!"

"I don't know what the curse is, but I'm glad that I was able to meet you." Ami continued. "I'll never regret meeting everyone. I want to hear more of your feelings." her tears were now crystallized into ice drops. "It's alright if you're mad even if it's painful or sad. You're... still alive. Tohru... she, too, feels the same."

"I don't understand." Akito shook off Shigure and Yuki.

* * *

"Kyo." Yuki started, upon exiting the main house. "Let's duel when we get home."

"They sure are energetic." Shigure chuckled, Kyo rushing past him.

"You, too, are energetic in another way." Hatori remarked.

"Maybe, but I wasn't able to do anything." Shigure shrugged.

"It's not over yet." Ami corrected "You two can still find it."

"We should decide what to look for." Hatori concurred.

"Your days of living in vain are over." Ami nodded. "I've already paved the path. "All that's left is for _her_ to finish what I started."

"You're right." Shigure agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. The Curse Broken, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. Yup, I'm breaking the Zodiac curse by incorporating the manga in. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 4: The Curse Broken, Part Two

* * *

"Do you _really _have to go?" Tohru teared at the train station.

"I have to." Ami nodded. "I can't be away for too long. Tohru, I'm leaving the rest to you."

_I have to tell her. _Yuki mused as he watched the two girls converse. _If I want us to be together for a long time... she's already accepted the curse. Then why am I hesitating? _"Ami," he grabbed her arm. "If..."

The train's alarm went off, cutting out Yuki's sentence.

"I have to go." Ami whispered, Yuki releasing his hold. "Usagi must be wondering where I went."

"Yeah." Yuki reluctantly let her go. _In the end, _he watched as the train pulled off. _I still can't say those words._

* * *

Time passes, after Tohru got injured falling off a cliff...

Kyo had ran off after the discharged Tohru.

"Ah, Ami." Yuki made his call. "Good morning. I'm sorry for being so sudden. Were you sleeping. Yeah, figures. Well, today I was wondering if... I could have some of your time. Yes, there is something... I have to tell you."

With Kyo and Tohru confessing each other's love to the other, the Zodiac curse was finally broken; Kyo having pulled Tohru into a tight hug, the orange-head not turning into his feline form.

_What is it?_ Yuki mused, seated under a bush. _I feel... odd. Is it because I am nervous? But..._

"Yuki!" Ami called, spiriting towards him. "Have you waited long?"

"Did you run?" Yuki blinked.

"Had to." Ami panted. "Do you know how hard it was to sneak past the girls? And that's not including Michiru's interrogation. I swear nee-chan's been overly paranoid."

"I'm sorry." Yuki smiled lightly. "For asking you to come so suddenly."

"It's fine." Ami assured. "You were the one who said you had something important to talk about. Besides, it isn't as if we were getting any studying done. Yuki?" she blinked, sensing the teen's change in composure; Yuki being last one to feel the curse lift as the legend of the Zodiac was retold.

"Sorry, all of a sudden." Yuki looked away. "It's just... I just separated from someone I have always been with. Though we were always together, it was so painful together. Such a burden... and now that we've parted... this is my reaction. I'm being unfair. We will never meet. In exchange, he has given me my 'freedom'." and drew Ami into a hug. "I'm sorry. What I wanted to talk to you about was different from this, but right now, this is enough."

"Isn't this what all of you have been waiting for?" Ami reminded. "To finally be free of the Zodiac curse?" _That's right._ She mused. _In the end, it wasn't me, but her._ "Yu..." she was cut off when Yuki pulled her into a deep kiss. "Usagi..." she rested her head on his shoulder, a snow cone in each of their hands. "She freed us from the Oath. She told us... to follow our hearts."

* * *

Time passes, and after Akito's shocking revelation of he being a she...

"You're applying to such a faraway University?" Shigure echoed after Yuki informed him.

"Yeah," Yuki confirmed. "They've got a program I'm interested in. so I'll be living on my own as of spring."

"Can you manage?" Shigure joked. "I don't want to come visit only to discover a dead body."

"'Practice makes perfect', right?" Yuki reminded.

"Does Ami know about this?" Kagura asked.

"She knows." Yuki replied. "It's alright."

"You've gone one step ahead to becoming an adult." Shigure teased.

"If you say that to Ami, you'll definitely get hit." Yuki warned.

"Well, is everything alright?" Kagura pressed. "Looking for a room and the like. What are you going to do about a guarantor? Ask your parents after all?"

"That's what I'd thought, but things are in a bit of mess at home right now." Yuki sighed. "And now doesn't seem to the time to ask them. So when I talked to my brother about it..."

"Oh my." Shigure blinked. "Don't tell me. He really got into it, didn't he?" he guessed.

"Yeah, that's right." Yuki confirmed. "Since yesterday, combined with a short vacation, he's off looking for a place for me. While I am grateful, but..." insert Ayame's dramatics. "If possible I hope he'll start looking from somewhere normal."

* * *

In Yuki's new apartment...

"Here." Yuki handed Ami his apartment key. "It's the key to this house. Seeing how we're going to be in different faculties, I won't want you to think I'm being unfaithful and worry."

"I'd rather not think of such things." Ami rolled her eyes. "You _do_ realize that's a lie, right?" she panicked when Yuki reclaimed the key.

"Obedient humans are best, don't you think?" Yuki joked, returning the key to her hand.

"Shigure's been rubbing off you." Ami muttered, snatching the key. "Tomorrow," she started. "Kyo and Tohru are leaving. Will you be alright?"

"That..." Yuki chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Loneliness Strikes, Jealousy Arises

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 5: Loneliness Strikes, Jealousy Arises

* * *

Six months later, at the Crown...

"Ami, over here!" Minako waved enthusiastically.

"Surprisingly, Usagi isn't the last one to arrive." Rei prodded.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried.

"Don't you Rei-chan me!" the fiery priestess shouted back, while the girls sighed and got ready to place their orders.

"Onii-san just proposed to Reika." Unazuki informed the girls. "Here's your invitations." she handed the sealed envelopes to the university students.

"Motoki, you sly fox." Minako elbowed Motoki's arm, a little winking at him as he blushed even more.

"When is the wedding?" Ami asked.

"We're having it in December." Motoki flushed.

"Then, who's Reika's bridesmaid?" Makoto questioned.

"We haven't decided." Motoki admitted.

"Huddle everyone! You too, Unazuki!" Minako went into leader mode. "We need wedding plans!"

* * *

Hours later...

The girls heaved an unison sigh of exhaustion as they slumped onto the table.

"Sorry." Ami muttered when her cellphone rang. "Yuki?" she took the call. "Where are you? Outside?" she turned towards the window when she heard him knock on the glass. "And why are you standing outside?" she scolded once she excused herself. "I know how much you hate the autumn weather."

"You girls were having so much fun, I'll hate to interrupt." Yuki deathpanned.

"You silly." Ami giggled. "Eep!" she squealed when Yuki nuzzled her neck with his cold nose.

"Ami has a boyfriend?" Minako exclaimed in disbelief, the girls watching the couple tease and flirt. "That little sneak! How could she keep this from us?"

"Maybe because of how we'll react?" Rei reminded.

"But he sure reminds me of my old senpai." Makoto muttered dreamily.

"Mako..." the girls groaned.

"He's too good for her." Usagi whispered, a hint of envy in her voice.

"Usagi?" Rei blinked in surprise.

"My, what will your Mamoru say if he heard that?" Minako chided.

"It doesn't matter." Usagi huffed, her Princess Serenity selfishness showing.

"Usagi!" Rei hissed, already knowing where the Princess' thoughts had gone.

"Just because Mamoru is away in America, doesn't mean you can prevent Ami from finding her _own_ happiness." Minako chided, all in arms in the name of 'True Love'.

"Usagi, whatever happened to the 'No. One Rule of _The Code_': a best friend's guy is strictly off-limits?" Makoto reminded.

* * *

"Motoki is getting married." Ami stated as the couple headed back.

"Speaking of marriage," Yuki started. "I just received Shigure's invitation. He and Akito are getting married."

"This soon?" Ami stammered out in surprise. "You don't think something... happened, do you?"

"Akito isn't pregnant, if that's what you're thinking." Yuki chuckled. "It's just that Shigure feels that they've prolonged their... relationship for too long."

"And he just jumped the gun?" Ami finished incredulously. "Anymore heart attacks? I'm too young to die."

"And _you_ call me the drama queen." Yuki joked.

"Hush you." Ami slapped him playfully on the arm.

* * *

After Motoki's wedding reception...

The girls watched on in worry as Usagi growled lowly in jealously when they saw Yuki lead Ami to the dance floor.

"Usagi, whatever you are thinking, don't." Rei warned.

The pig-tailed blond ignored the Martian Senshi and stalked over to the blissful couple. "May I cut in?" she asked, giving the pair her 'I-am-so-innocent' smile.

"You ma..." Ami started.

"May not." Yuki cut her off, shooting the blond a withering glare as he tightened his hold around his girlfriend.

"Yuki..." Ami chided, seeing Usagi's dejected face.

"Ames, don't let her." Yuki insisted, giving Usagi's off-shoulder mini-dress a quick glance. "I _know _what she wants and what she intends to do." he added, after a sniff of the blond's perfume. "Furuhata-san." he greeted the newly-wedded couple. "I sincerely apologize for this, but Ami and I have to return early, university projects and all." he smiled.

"Ah, I know how it is." Motoki smiled. "Just go, you two."

"Motoki?" Reika blinked at her husband.

"University projects, my foot." Motoki chuckled. "They just want time to themselves. Not surprising, seeing how Usagi came on so heavily on the boy. I know she's lonely because Mamoru isn't around, but to just because of that, you hit on one of your best friends' boyfriend..." he shook his head as he watched the pouting Usagi sulk back to the girls.

* * *

"Yuki, you'd better explain this." Ami leveled her boyfriend a look.

"Tsukino..." Yuki sighed. "She's trying to seduce me."

"Usagi won't..." Ami was taken aback. "I mean, this isn't the first time Mamoru left for America."

"But did _any_ of you girls have boyfriends-slash-lovers the first time?" Yuki reminded.

Ami blinked, recalling how the girls had grilled her for information about Yuki, Usagi more than the others, _much more_. She had initially thought it was all 'Girl Talk', but now that she mused over it in more depth, it was as if Usagi was trying to fish for more _personal_ information.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. University Life, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 6: University Life, Part One

* * *

"Do you _really_ want to make us ordinary people look bad?" Yuki joked, seeing his girlfriend return from the library aisle.

"Oh, hush you." Ami swatted him playfully.

"Ow," Yuki mock-winced. "That hurt Nymph. I want you to touch me gently."

"Have you been taking flirting lessons from Haruka?" Ami teased.

"You sound exasperated." Yuki pointed out.

"It's not you dear." Ami rubbed her temple. "I just… I'm just frustrated. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the park for lunch." Yuki suggested. "I'll hate to waste the croissants I bought form Kino's bakery."

"Makoto's bread?" Ami immediately brightened. "Why didn't you say so?"

Yuki stifled a laugh as he led her outside.

* * *

Under a tree...

Yuki raised an amused brow as he watched Ami play around with the water in her glass, the stream of water swirling around her index finger.

_Ice._ Ami passed a mental command, the whirling water taking on its solid form. _Steam. _Came another command, the frozen water turning slowly into its gaseous state.

Yuki just let out a light smile when he heard Ami's laugh as she moved the steam over the glass, condensed it into a cloud, and then let it rain just briefly back into the container. "I hope you're not going to drink that." the Sohma teased.

"Shut up." Ami muttered. "I suddenly have the need to… to swim." she remarked quite abruptly.

"Then forgive my overly male answer, love, but I would not pass up the opportunity to see you in a bathing suit." Yuki smirked. "Where were you wanting to go?"

"I think an indoor pool." Ami mused. "The one at the campus will probably be all full though."

"There's a pool in my building." Yuki supplied. "Not many people use it. Does that work?"

"Sure." Ami nodded.

* * *

Time passes...

"So, my dear, I'm yours for the rest of the day." Yuki wrapped his arm around Ami's waist after lessons were over. "What do you want to do with me?"

She smiled up to him, "Promise not to laugh?" She was blushing.

Yuki blinked, trying to figure out what would cause her to think that he would laugh at her and make her blush. He knew that it was nothing physical. While she was now more than willing to cuddle and kiss, she was very much his Ami, taking things slow, wanting to be deliberate and careful. So he could not imagine what else could be causing her to blush like that. "Of course I promise."

"I'd like to… read together." Ami's flush deepened, "I know that sounds cheesy, doesn't it? But, I'd…"

Yuki interrupted her by laying his finger over her lips. "That sounds like fun.. I'd be glad to spend the afternoon reading with you. Will we be reading the same thing together, or just cuddling and reading separately?"

Ami laughed, "I'd like to read together. I was thinking… Stardust."

Yuki chuckled and pulled her to him, smiling down into her eyes, "That sounds like fun, Ames. The park?"

Ami nodded, "Yeah, the park would be good."

"Then, my Nymph, let's go." he kissed her softly.

Ami had her eyes closed, her head resting on Yuki's shoulder as they sat on bench at the park. It was his turn to read, and she was listening to the cadence of his voice as well as to the story that he read. She smiled softly, feeling completely comfortable and at peace.

Yuki finished the chapter and smiled over to the young student, "I think we should take a break, love. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. How does pasta sound to you?"

She opened her eyes and smiled up to him, not taking her head off of his shoulder just yet. "Mmm. Sounds good, but I'm kind of comfortable."

"So am I. Would you rather just get a pizza, then and go back to my place?"

Ami smiled, "Actually, yeah that sounds kind of nice. If you don't mind?"

Yuki laughed, "Of course I don't mind, Nymph."

Ami chuckled and sighed, "Guess that means I have to stop using you as a pillow then?"

"Well, it would be helpful. Though, once we get back to my apartment, you can use me as any piece of furniture you want."

Her cheeks blushed hotly, "Yuki!"

He chuckled and stood, pulling her up with him as he did so. "Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're incorrigible."

"And you love me for it."

Ami grinned and nodded, "I do, Yuki. I love you." She kissed him deeply, which he eagerly returned, crushing her to himself.

"Love you too, Nymph. Now, Pizza?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. University Life, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 7: University Life, Part Two

* * *

Ami stretched, her eyes still closed as she slowly woke up. When she opened her eyes, she blinked, looking around, confused at first as to where she was. This was not her bedroom, and it took her a moment to remember what she was doing in Yuki's bed. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened the previous evening. It only took her a moment for her mind to fully wake up and provide the missing information. Satisfied, she nodded and got up. She passed the large mirror in the bedroom and smiled a bit, "My mouse sure likes to look at himself a lot." she grinned, humming an upbeat tune as she saw how she looked in one of his shirts – a button down one as Yuki did not seem to own very many t-shirts.

The door opened, "Not as much as I like to look at you, Nymph." the young Sohma grinned, "And I think this." he gestured to her, indicating how she was dressed, "Is something that I could never grow tired of looking at."

Ami blushed, "I figured you'd already left for practice."

Yuki shook his head, "Nah. Though I did not think you'd wake up before I did." he came over to her and kissed her softly, though she pushed him away.

"Ugh, let me brush my teeth first!"

He laughed, "Go right ahead. Breakfast is almost finished, and then I will have to abandon you for the morning."

Ami rolled her eyes and then ducked into the bathroom. For a moment, she panicked. The whole reason she was wearing his shirt was that she had not come prepared to spend the night, which meant that she would not have a toothbrush either.

Yuki called in after her, "There's an extra toothbrush in the top drawer."

Ami blinked, but took care of her morning ablutions anyway, wondering why he had an extra toothbrush. Why would he be prepared for an overnight guest? The question bothered her until she emerged for breakfast.

Yuki frowned when he saw her as he placed the miso soup bowl on the table. "Ami? Is something wrong?"

"Why did you have an extra toothbrush?"

Yuki chuckled, realizing that he should have expected that detail to be a bit troubling to Ami. "Wishful thinking, Nymph. I had eventually hoped that we would wind up cohabiting, and I wanted to be prepared." He moved over to kiss her, "I promise, Ami, you've had my heart all this time. The apartment key I gave you wasn't for show. I _really_ want us living together."

She nodded and let him kiss her, after a moment actually returning the kiss. When they broke she sighed, "Were you disappointed with last night then?"

Yuki shook his head, bringing the eggs over, "Plates are above the sink. And no, I'm not at all disappointed with last night, Ami. I'm not going to press you into anything that you're not ready for. And even more than that, Nymph, I'm rather determined that this will be a long term relationship. I can wait however long I need to knowing that we'll we have the rest of our lives to explore that."

Ami grabbed two plates and put them on the table, and then two glasses as well. "Still. Maybe I should have gone home so that you would not have had to sleep on the couch in your own apartment."

"And miss seeing my sexy Nymph first thing in the morning? No, love, that sacrifice was well worth it." He grabbed milk and juice out of the refrigerator and gestured for her to sit. "Ami, I mean it when I say that there's no rush. Please, believe me and stop worrying about it."

Ami nodded, smiling softly to him. "Thank you, Yuki." She sat and put some food on her plate, admitting to herself that she liked waking up like this.

"You're welcome."

For a few minutes, the two ate in comfortable silence. Neither finding it necessary to fill the silence with words.

* * *

"Cohabitation!" the girls echoed in unison and ignoring Usagi's whimper after the blushing Ami informed them at their weekly gatherings.

"He _is_ moving fast." Minako teased.

"And he's been training you in close-quarters-combat?" Makoto was impressed.

"Well, I have basic training with him and his older cousin when we were younger." Ami admitted. "I get bullied a lot in elementary school and Yuki can't be everywhere. I suppose I was just tired of being afraid, tired of running away from my problems "

"But I've never seen you use CQC." Rei pointed out.

"It's just that..." Ami defended. "I forgot."

"Forgot?" the girls chorused.

"That's not something you'll 'forget', Ami." Makoto reminded.

"Well, I just did." Ami snapped.

"Woah, down girl." Makoto raised two hands in defense.

"Come to think of it, we really should set up training sessions." Minako suggested. "I mean, we can't just let our skills get rusty. Right?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. A New Threat

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 8: A New Threat

* * *

In a dark, ominous cave...

Dexite bowed slightly before Valmont, "My Lord, the scout is ready. We gave him a magic spell to look human to anyone around him."

"Good. Send him to Tokyo immediately." Valmont ordered. "The other portals won't be necessary."

"Why is that?"

"Because I can feel the Zodiac Talismans in Japan. But I feel it in several areas... they were broken into pieces to stop anyone from using them. If we gather all the pieces, we will be able to revive Shendu."

Dexite nodded. "And with Master Shendu resurrected and the Talismans in our hands, humans will be unable to stop us."

* * *

Ami was pulling a rather reluctant Yuki towards Ayame's store.

"Do we _have_ to?" Yuki whined.

"Hey, you want me to look my best for Shigure and Akito's wedding, right?" Ami pointed out. "That didn't sound good." she muttered when a crash was heard inside the clothes store and Mine's horrified scream was heard.

* * *

Dexite looked at silver-haired man, amused by his resistance. "You were fun to chase down, human, but this ends here."

"Who are you?" Ayame asked, glaring at the floating woman.

"I am of the Dark Hand and you have something we need." Dexite shot an energy blast at his chest, and a hexagonal stone with a snake engraved in the middle popped out.

Ayame's eyes glazed over as he stood back up. "I have one." Dexite said as the talisman floated to her hand.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury's fog flooded in, giving Yuki the chance to snatch the rock.

Dexite was looking at Ayame, not really noticing the younger Sohma glaring at her. "Hmm... Interesting... So _this_ is where they've been all this time..." she shot another beam at Ayame, then smiled coldly at the Ice Senshi. "As much as I'd like to take care of you personally, I think I'll watch this Vengeful Spirit tear you to pieces instead."

"Vengeful Spirit?" Mercury echoed as Ayame howled in pain. energy leaking out of his body, before surrounding him like a cocoon. The energy slowly started changing him into the serpentine version of Kyo's 'Cat Vengeful Spirit' form as the Senshi stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Arakel, destroy her!" Dexite ordered. The oversized snake sprung into action, charging at the Senshi who dove out of the way.

"Weaken him!" Luna barked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Mercury looked at the black Moon cat.

"If Moon has her 'Stardust' tech..." Luna hinted.

"Gotcha." Mercury nodded. "Shabon Stun!" a single water blast shot at the charging snake, knocking him to the ground as the stone in Yuki's hand floated back into Ayame's body, his form reverting back to normal.

"Guess we have a new enemy again." Yuki sighed.

"Sohma Ayame," Luna greeted the awakening store owner. "Gather the rest of the former cursed Sohmas." she instructed. "This enemy is targeting the other formerly cursed Sohmas and I know why."

"Talking cat?" Yuki raised a brow.

"Better than a talking lizard." Ami chuckled, ignoring Luna's affronted look.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Origins

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 9: Origins

* * *

In the Sohma manor…

"Good, everyone is here." Luna nodded as the Sohma family gathered in the main hall. "Akito," she turned to the clan head. "How much do you know of Shendu?"

The older Sohmas paled considerably.

"So…" Hatori started slowly. "He has finally returned."

"But how?" Akito mumbled. "He was _sealed_!"

"Apparently someone found his seal and released it." Luna rolled her eyes. "I see you haven't told the youngsters. Okay, children." She went into story-telling mode "Listen closely and carefully as I _won't_ be repeating this again. All of this started eons ago; Shendu was once ruler of the world, but he was harsh and cruel. God heard the pleas of His people and answered their prayers. He empowered Shendu's second-in-command the holy mission to defeat the cruel emperor and bring peace once again to the people. Shendu's deputy rose against him and using an extraction spell, trapped his former master in statue form, separating his powers from him in the form of twelve Talismans. To prevent the Dark Emperor from ever rising again, Lo Pei found twelve volunteers as hosts to the Talismans. When a human host dies, his Talisman is passed down to the next host the Talisman chose. From then, generation after generation passed, until now. Somehow Shendu's conscious is revived and he seeks to regain his powers. All of you are in danger; once your Talisman is extracted, you'll become what Ayame turned into yesterday. Only the Senshi's healing spells can return your Talismans you're your body and revert you back to human form. Ami," she turned to the ice Senshi. "You cannot be everywhere; we must inform the rest about this."

"Luna," Ami started. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." The black cat blinked.

* * *

Outside…

"Luna," Ami sighed. "We… I can't tell the girls."

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"Because…" Ami started. "To do so will mean betraying the Sohma's faith in me. I have once sworn to take the secret to my grave."

"You have misgivings about Usagi." Luna voiced knowingly. "You feel that she'll take this chance to claim Yuki for herself."

"Am I wrong to think this way?" Ami gave the cat a pained look.

Luna sighed, "Fine, don't call in the Guardian Senshi. How about…"

"The Outers?" Ami finished the question. "Well, knowing Setsuna, she'll already know of this."

"Good point." Luna agreed.

"Ladies?" Shigure stepped out.

"It's okay." Luna assured, strolling back in. "We've decided."

* * *

In the main hall…

"We will not be calling in the Guardian Senshi." Luna made the official announcement. "However, since Sailor Mercury cannot be everywhere, it's been decided we enlist the aid of the Outer Senshi."

"Just ask and you shall receive." Sailor Pluto manifested from a portal, effectively scaring the younger Sohmas.

"You never appear normally, do you, nee-chan?" Ami deathpanned.

Sailor Pluto smirked playfully, "Since when are any of _us_ normal?"

"I was afraid you'll say that." Ami muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. A New Threat, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 10: A New Threat, Part Two

* * *

In the Outers' mansion…

Yuki watched in silent awe as Haruka swung her fist at Michiru, who ducked under her and elbowed her stomach, then kicked her legs from under her, making him her to the ground in a heap.

"Wow, if that's one of your sisters, I'm not messing with her," Yuki looked at his girlfriend. "But who's the boy, a neighbor?"

Ami chuckled, "No, that's my _other_ sister."

Yuki turned as the two older women walked towards them, focusing on the blonde-haired girl. With her short hair and boy-like clothing, it was easy to mistake her for a boy. "I see..."

"Don't worry, you aren't the first one to make that mistake." Ami joked. "Nee-chans, this is Sohma Yuki. Yuki, meet Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru."

Michiru smiled, "Nice to meet you, Yuki."

Haruka smirked snidely, "New punching bag?"

"From what I saw, you were the punching bag a moment ago," Ami teased. That caused Michiru to burst out laughing.

"We're rubbing off you." The older Senshi grinned.

"So," Haruka cracked her knuckles for dramatic effect. "You're the guy imouto has her eyes on."

"Err…" Yuki was ready to flee.

"Ruka-nee, I'll rather you _not_ threaten or hurt my boyfriend." Ami rolled her eyes.

"Spoilsport." Haruka pouted.

"Besides, didn't he pass our interrogation already?" Michiru's eyes twinkled.

"You're no fun." Haruka sulked.

"Behave, Ruka." Michiru whispered into her girlfriend's ear. "And I'll show you _fun_ tonight."

"And since Haruka is currently incapacitated," Setsuna chuckled, seeing Haruka had fainted from blood loss after Michiru's not-so-subtle innuendo. "I should say this meeting is done."

"Ruka-nee… has a very active imagination." Ami chuckled nervously.

"No kidding." Yuki muttered.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Just as Kisa stepped out of the house to feed the koi fish, she noticed a shadow towering over him.

Dexite looked at Kisa, "It's time for you to give us what we want, Vengeful Spirit."

"Wha-" Kisa started, but Dexite's blast interrupted her. She fell to the ground, a stone talisman with the tiger symbol engraved on it floated off her body, then stood up as dark energy surrounded her, morphing her into something else.

Dexite reached for the stone, but a pole-arm slapped his hand away. Before she could realize what had happened, Sailor Saturn swiped at her with her Glaive, then grabbed the rock. "You're not keeping that."

"You'll pay for that!" Dexite snapped and charged at her, energy blade ready. Saturn blocked the sword with her weapon and both glared at each other as Kisa continued to transform. "Tigel, get her!"

"Kisa!" Shigure ran out.

"Stay back!" Saturn warned. "Before she gets you too!"

The massive orange tiger growled at the Death Senshi and leapt at her, claws-first.

"Grim Edge!"

Shigure gasped as Saturn swung her scythe forwards, and a death energy wave shot forwards, forcing the creature to slow down.

"Wraith's Cry." The time lag was more than enough for Saturn to release her healing spell, as she gathered some kind of white, translucent energy around her Glaive, before taking the shape of a ghastly female figure, its eyes blank and its face frozen in a scream of terror. The wraith shot out of the Glaive with a high-pitched, blood-chilling wail, knocking the tiger to the grass as the stone in Saturn's hand floated back into Kisa's body, her form reverting back to normal.

"Darn…" Saturn cursed, kneeling in exhaustion, not used to having to use two attacks at once.

"Die Senshi!" Dexite closed in for the kill.

"Chrono Blast." The 'General' was knocked to the ground by the unseen attack. "Hey, there was supposed to be only one of you guarding this place."

"I'm not quite a social person," Pluto said. "I'm Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, and you better leave before I use a real attack on you."

"Hah!" Dexite said as she shot an energy blast at Pluto, but she used her staff to reflect it back at her, knocking her to the ground again. "What the Dark Hand?"

"Last warning," Pluto said, her voice cold and commanding.

"Hah! All right, time wench, I'm leaving your lap dog alone for now, but I'll be back."

"So you will. I'll be waiting," Pluto said.

Dexite said nothing more and simply vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Battle Plans

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 11: Battle Plans

* * *

"Again?" Yuki sighed as his cellphone went off. "Doesn't she _ever_ give up?"

"Yuki?" Ami looked up from her beef lasagna.

"This," Yuki showed her the message he had received.

Ami raised a brow at the first two phone numbers she was _very_ familiar with; namely Usagi's, and the third line consisting Usagi's email address. The fourth line was what nailed it for her: Usagi was trying to poach her boyfriend.

_Call me._ (Wink emoticon)_ I just know you can do better than Ami. _(Kissy emoticon)

"How many episodes of 90210 has she memorized to think this is an appropriate way to speak to another human being?" Ami posted a rhetorical question.

"How would I know?" Yuki shrugged. "What I _really_ want to know is how she got my number."

"Don't look at me." Ami defended. "I didn't tell her any of your more personal information. She must have dug it out on her own."

Yuki sighed and deleted the message.

* * *

An hour later…

'Beep' came another message. This time, it was for Ami.

_Why aren't you coming to our weekly gatherings anymore?_ (Sad emoticon) _The girls and_ _I really miss you!_ (Teary emoticon)

Ami shook her head and typed in a message to Minako. _Mina, please tell Usagi _again_ that I cannot meet up because of university commitments._

_Are you sure it isn't because you don't want Yuki near her?_ Came Minako's reply minutes later.

_That too._ Ami replied back.

_Paranoid aren't you?_ That was from Makoto. _Can't blame you, gal._

_She's just lonely without Mamoru._ The next message was from Rei. _And don't worry, we girls will help you keep her grubby paws away from your man._ (Wink emoticon)

_Thanks girls._ Ami sent the message right back.

"Good to know the others have your back." Yuki noted.

"Well, I sure hope the girls hold on to their guys as firmly as I do with mine." Ami snuggled into her lover's embrace.

"Possessive, aren't you?" Yuki teased.

"Damn straight." Ami snorted.

* * *

"If you two are done being cute..." Haruka muttered, unamused as she watched Yuki and Ami snuggle. "We have innocent eyes here."

"I'm not a child anymore, Ruka-papa!" Hotaru whined.

"To your Ruka-papa, Firefly, you'll always be a child." Setsuna sipped her drink.

"So, what do we do?" Michiru voiced, bringing the matter at hand back to attention. "It's obvious we can't be everywhere when the Dark Hand strikes."

"Ames." Yuki prompted.

"Right." Ami nodded. "I may have a solution." She voiced, catching the Outers' attention. "This." She brought out a parchment from her book bag.

"Is this…" Setsuna's eyes widened in recognition. "An Uzumaki seal; and a quite advanced one." She nodded.

"A tracking/location seal, with a teleport function." Ami explained. "It would locate the Sohma being attacked, and once activated, will immediately teleport you to him/her. I need permission from each of you as this seal _has_ to go on your skin, on the underside of your right forearm just before your wrist, it's the easiest place to reach." She looked at Yuki. "The same goes for you and your family."

"I'll inform them." Yuki assured. "But it'll take some convincing for them to let you put the seal on."

"Right," Ami nodded and turned to the Senshi. "Tomorrow I will apply those seals on you and that will give us about a day to recover before we take on the Dark Hand."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Girl Talk

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 12: Girl Talk

* * *

In Makoto's apartment…

Ami winced and whined as she was covered with a facial mask of goop and Minako was putting something on her legs.

"What is the point of this again?" the girl genius asked after being stripped down and sitting in the portable foot spa in the living room and wearing nothing but a towel.

"To make you look good to catch the eyes of the boys of course." Minako said and Ami tensed.

"Wasted time then." Ami said.

"What do you mean?" Minako chided asked. "I'd kill to have a body like this. Your boobs and legs are killer and your hair is so soft."

Ami looked at Makoto who was wearing her own goop mask and had cucumbers over her eyes. "Just go along with it, Ames." She said without looking as she reclined in a chair.

From her position, Ami's blue eyes travelled up Makoto's legs and she turned away as they started up the towel.

"Between your natural complexion and fair skin, I am jealous." Minako whined, unaware of Ami's traveling eyes. "After this, we'll get dressed up and go to that club that opened in the east side, it's called Enchanted." She explained as she finished putting the paste on Ami's legs and put several strips lengthways.

"What does this do anyways?" the Mercury Senshi asked.

Minako smirked. "Relax, you're in for a real treat."

Makoto, behind her mask, winced mentally. "Mina…" she tried to warn the girl.

But she was too late as Minako with an impish grin grabbed the edge of a strip and pulled it fast.

Ami's scream rang across the district.

* * *

After the waxing and facial, Ami was in the bathhouse glaring at Minako.

"Don't look at me like that." Minako chided. "It makes your legs look good and no razor marks."

"I didn't have razor marks before." Ami growled.

"Give it up. Now your legs are silky smooth and once we get you in a proper dress, you'll be knocking the boys dead." Minako said, not listening and not hearing Ami's 'I have a boyfriend, Mina!'

"With your colouring, I'd say a dark blue…" Minako was in a world of her own.

"With white." Ami shot back and Makoto couldn't help but laugh, that no matter what, Ami was still Ami.

"A bit, not a lot." Minako nodded, as if picturing the combination. "I think I have just the dress, you'll have to go braless as it isn't designed for one." She smiled. "But with your boobs, it shouldn't be a problem." She muttered as she sat in the hot water and allowed it to soak into her muscles.

Ami closed her eyes and leaned her head back, covering her face with a rag.

Minako, meanwhile, was grinning internally about the three hottest females in Juuban High School who were about to hit the dance clubs.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Dancing

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 13: Dancing

* * *

Later that night outside 'Enchanted'…

"How do we get in?" Ami wondered out-loud.

"Ames' right." Yuki whistled. "The line goes all the way around the block."

Minako waved it off, "Don't worry about it." Grabbing Ami's and Makoto's arms, she approached the doorman.

"Friends of yours, Mina?" the doorman smirked and opened the red velvet rope letting them in.

"Yup." Minako nodded and got them through the door and smirked at some of the catcalls and whistles. She smirked seeing not only Ami's look but Makoto's as well as they looked at the packed club. The dance floor was filled with bodies with no space between many of them, all gyrating to the music from the DJ. "A whole new world." She grinned. "Come on, let's find a table and get our drinks." She led them through the crowds and they actually found a small table with four stools. The blond smirked as she hopped up.

No sooner than that happened, but a man appeared. "What would you ladies like he asked, yelling to be heard over the music.

Minako ordered a fruit drink mixed with soda. Makoto ordered a cherry coke. Yuki placed an order for blue paradise and Ami looked at them blankly.

"Make that two fruit buzzes." Yuki sighed and the waiter vanished.

"Yuki, I don't think…" Ami blinked.

"Relax love." The Sohma assured. "There's barely any alcohol in them. And you, my dear, need to loosen up."

Minako nodded with her chin over Ami's shoulder. "And the entertainment is lining up."

Ami knew better, but looked and saw several guys of various ages eyeing them up like slabs of meat.

Makoto wasn't paying attention, her eyes were on the dance floor as she watched a couple dance very close. "That's not dancing." She muttered.

"What?" Minako asked and looked and grinned. "Your right Mako, that's sex with clothes on."

Ami shook her head. "Party girl."

"Bookworm." Minako fired back.

The waiter brought their drinks and Yuki paid before Minako could react.

"Give it a try." The younger Sohma said, pushing the fruit drink at his girlfriend.

Taking a sip, Ami admitted, "Not bad."

"Not bad?" Minako echoed with disbelief. "I swear, you've buried your head in your books too long."

Yuki intervened before a verbal fight broke out. "Let's dance."

"What the…" Ami was cut off when the grey-haired teen dragged her onto the dance floor, leaving the other two girls to watch the table.

Said young women watched as Yuki stood behind his girl and was in the process of teaching her how to dance with the music. Both girls shared a teasing grin as they saw where Yuki had his hands on Ami's hips.

* * *

Not too far away, with a private table, Haruka and Michiru were smirking. "OOOOH. A ménage a…"

"Don't say it." Michiru said, cutting off whatever Haruka was going to say. Shaking her head, she sipped her drink, her ocean-blue eyes on the young couple on the dance floor. "Is it me, or is the boy enjoying himself way too much with my little cousin?"

Haruka looked and saw how the pair were bumping and grinding with the music, their bodies showing very little space.

Michiru swallowed as she saw several of the males around the pair take notice. Her growl warned Haruka. "They can't look at our little sister like that."

"Relax." Haruka waved.

They watched as Yuki turned away from a guy who tried to get close to join the dance, and as the young man turned, the guy said something and both older Senshi watched as they turned away, Ami's elbow caught him in the throat.

"See, she's not helpless." Haruka laughed.

"I know…but this is all still new for her." Michiru muttered protectively, her eyes watching as the younger Senshi who had been her cousin during the Silver Millennium, dance several more songs with her boyfriend, each one getting more suggestive. The Ocean Senshi shook her head, "That's sex with clothes on."

Haruka laughed, "Told you the kid was dangerous."

They watched as the pair was about to return to the table where Usagi had joined in, the blond didn't look too happy. "Uh oh."

* * *

"Crap." Yuki muttered, recognizing the familiar pig-tails. "We're out of here."

Without any explanation, he exited the night club with Ami in tow.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. A New Threat, Part Three

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 43 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 14: A New Threat, Part Three

* * *

"Ne, Yuki," Ami purred once the couple exited from 'Enchanted'. "Want to finish what we started earlier?"

"Naughty, naughty, Ames." Yuki teased.

"It's your fault in the first place." Ami reminded. "Mm…" she moaned when Yuki smoothed his hand over her backside, the tingle spreading from her chest and between her legs.

* * *

"Gah…" Yuki groaned, his head pounding from the hangover. "Never again. Ames?" he peered over to the other side of the empty bed. "How can you even be standing?" he muttered when Ami entered with a glass of water and the bottle of aspirin.

"Senshi healing, gonna love it." Ami grinned. "Here," she handed him two tablets. "This should help."

"What would I do without you?" Yuki chuckled, swallowing the pills with a swing of water.

"Be cranky in the morning." Ami joked.

"Funny." Yuki kissed her.

"You were picturing me naked." Ami grinned after they came up for air.

Ami's taunting was cut off as Yuki deepened the kiss, the young man pinning the young woman onto the mattress.

Ami was getting lost in the kiss when she felt Yuki's hands slipping under the baggy shirt she had borrowed; the kiss then turned demanding, filled with passion, before it became a statement of claim.

* * *

Mercury backflipped, barely missing a fire blast. Dexite charged at her and tried to punch her, but Mercury dropped to the ground and kicked her ankle, making her fall to the ground.

Dexite stood up and growled at Mercury. "Die, Senshi! Dark Inferno!"

"Not today. Snow Spray!"

Both attacks clashed and cancelled each other. "Okay then, let's heat things up." Dexite said "Dark Furnace 2!"

"Snow Spray!"

Mercury's attack blasted Dexite's one off, hitting her hard enough to make her stagger back.

Dexite flinched then glared at the Senshi "Not enough."

"Snow Spray!"

Dexite leapt up dodging the attack. "Okay little girl, time's up." She said then vanished.

"Where's she?" Mercury asked, looking around.

"Over here." Dexite said from above. "Dark Flare 2!" she laughed as the attack knocked the Senshi to the ground. "This is so easy..."

""I won't let you hurt her." Mercury glared, the unconscious Kagura on the ground.

"So be it..." Dexite muttered as her fists crackled with fire.

"Dead Scream!"

Dexite was quite surprised as a wave of energy hit her, sending her rolling backwards. "You're a dead woman." She growled as she leapt-charged her.

Pluto dodged the charge, then swung her staff up as Dexite tried to kick her, taking her off balance and making her crash to the ground.

Dexite tried to come up behind her but she swung her staff around making her stagger back. The villain cursed under her breath then leapt over her.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

This time, a vortex of energy enveloped the villains, making them cry out in pain.

Dexite fell to the ground and gasped for air. "That kind of power... You weren't that strong before..." she noted looking at Pluto.

"I was holding back. Get out of the way or die. Your pick." She said with a glare.

Dexite growled at her, then she vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. The End of Dexite

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 15: The End of Dexite

* * *

Dexite was having an easy time; she was now floating over the amusement park she had attacked. Right now, though, the people there were not very amused. "I could just leave with the energy, but I'm up for a good fight."

"Me too." Saturn said, walking towards her.

"Oh, so you're finally here..." Dexite smirked. "But, only one of you won't be enough to stop me."

"Grim Edge!"

Dexite floated out of the way of the attack, "Still, it's not enough." She then fired a few energy blasts at her, making a few holes on the ground in the process. "Why don't you just stay put so I can blast you?"

"I was about to tell you the same thing." Saturn said.

"Okay, enough playing." Dexite said. He summoned his sword and floated down to the ground "Time to die, Senshi!"

Saturn dodged as Dexite swung her sword at her several times. She didn't know if she'd be able to keep it up for long. She rolled on the ground to dodge Dexite's sword, but the sword still sliced her arm. She stood up wincing.

"I'm sorry... Next time I'll aim for the neck." Dexite said and charged at Saturn again.

Saturn glared at Dexite, "Death Beam!" Dexite's dash was interrupted and she went flying into a merry-go-round. She frowned as Dexite stood up. She had drained all the people in the park, she wouldn't forgive him. "I won't let you escape this time, Dexite."

"You'll be the one escaping." Dexite snapped.

Saturn didn't snap back, instead she closed her eyes and focused, "Death Beam!" The attack shot forwards, and hit Dexite square in the chest, making her drop to her knees.

"You won't defeat me, Saturn!" Dexite glared.

"I know." Saturn shrugged. "But she will."

"What the…" Dexite turned.

"Tsunami Wave!" Mercury let loose a massive wave of icy water, too vast for Dexite to dodge.

"I will not be defeated!" Dexite teleported to dodge the attack and swung her sword forward.

Mercury dodged the attack "If I were like you, I would attack you while you are weakened... But I am not evil."

Dexite grinned "Too bad for you I won't mind attacking you." She teleported out of the way, and Mercury's icy wave missed its target.

Mercury turned around in time to see the sword coming down on her, and leapt back. The sword sliced her leg, and she fell to one knee. "As I said, now I'll aim for the neck."

"Death Beam!" Saturn's attack blasted Dexite off.

Dexite fell to her knees, clutching her chest in pain. "I... Cannot... Die."

Mercury stood up and glared at her, "I'm not a murderer. So I'll give you a chance to leave."

Dexite glared at the two Senshi and reached for her sword and tossed it at Saturn. "DIE, SENSHI!"

"Tsunami Wave!" The icy wave blasted through the sword, and hit Dexite making her fly away. She slammed on a tree, fell to the ground and gasped before turning into dust.

Mercury and Saturn looked at each other and sighed. Their intention hadn't been to kill her, but they had had to.

* * *

Valmont was once again talking to his subjects. "Due to Dexite's death, I'm forced to make a decision. From now on, Cardite will be in charge of retrieving the Talismans."

Cardite bowed to the leader, "I'll go to the Earth immediately."

A few meters away, the other generals were talking about Valmont's decision. "I can't believe she chose that b**ch." Aurite muttered.

"Don't worry; all we have to do is wait. I'm sure she'll fail like Dexite did." Luminite noted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Cardite Takes the Stage

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 16: Cardite Takes the Stage

* * *

Ami whined when Yuki broke the morning kiss.

"You're the one who said we had school love." The violet-eye male joked.

She stuck her bottom lip out and smacked his arm hard before leaving out the door. "Ass, I'll go make breakfast."

"I want pancakes. Blueberry." Yuki smirked. "And bacon." He added as an afterthought.

"I want some bananas and peanut butter." Came a voice from the ground.

Yuki looked down at his feet and blinked, "Where did you come from?"

"The guest room." The five-tailed fox summon replied.

"Fine. The rat wants bananas." Yuki clicked his tongue in distaste.

"Brat." The vulpine shot back.

"Flea farm." Yuki glared.

"Can we not do this in the morning, guys?" Ami sighed.

"No." Yuki's glare intensified.

"No." Kisame shot daggers at his summoner's boyfriend.

"Kisame, behave." Ami chided. "And Yuki," she chuckled. "Do you realize you insulted yourself?" and laughed when Yuki's indignant yell rang through the unit.

* * *

"Hmmm... This looks like a good place to get some energy." Cardite said looking around the park. She didn't need to disguise herself, since other than the grey hair and nails she had no difference with a normal human. She reached into her sleeve and produced a grey card "Spirit of the jungle and king of the animals... Show your true form, Lionis!"

The card turned into a humanoid lion with long, sharp claws. "I live to serve you."

Cardite grinned "I know. Go and drain every human in this park while I find the Talismans." Lionis nodded and casually walked away. "And so, the cards have been dealt..." Cardite said before vanishing.

* * *

"Don't you notice something strange?" Yuki voiced, the couple having heading for the park.

"You're right." Ami nodded as she looked around. The park was usually packed with people, but right now there was no one in sight.

"Well, well, two more victims for my master..." A voice said from behind them. They both turned around and saw the lion-like monster looking at them with a devious grin.

"Guess those guys upgraded to minions." Ami mused.

"Ames, go transform." Yuki instructed. "I'll hold him off."

"You sure?" Ami was sceptical.

"You forgot _who_ taught you CQC." Yuki smirked and slipped into his fighting stance just as Lionis leapt at him, claw-first.

Yuki dodged the slash and punched the creature on his face, making him stagger back. "Want to try again?" he frowned, as Ami vanished to transform. He had just kicked the lion-like creature away when she saw the light surrounding Ami as she transformed into Sailor Mercury. "Well, that's fast."

"Snow Spray!"

Lionis caught the snow off the air and looked at it, "So, you thought you'd beat me with a weak attack like this?"

Mercury leapt at the monster and tried to kick him, but the creature dodged and punched her back sending her crashing to the ground.

Yuki glared at the creature who was trying to slice Mercury in half, then leapt at it feet-first. This time, his kick sent the creature crashing through a brick wall.

"You'll pay for that, boy." Lionis snapped, walking through the partially demolished wall.

"Here, kitty, kitty…" Yuki taunted.

Lionis snarled and leapt at him.

"Tsunami Wave!"

The lion-like monster was instantly frozen by the massive wave of icy water before his attack hit its mark.

"That's one cool attack." Yuki joked, the attack vaporizing the monster. "No pun intended."

"Very funny." Mercury muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Icy Troubles

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 17: Icy Troubles

* * *

Cardite tossed what looked like a tarot card up in the air and called out, "Goddess of ice, river of fury, show me your true form. Hyouga!"

The card turned into a crystalline female monster. "Lady Cardite, what are your orders?"

"Go inside that store and drain as much energy as you can while I search for the Talismans. And if the Senshi show up, destroy them." Cardite said.

"I'll be glad to..." Hyouga said and walked into the store. The ice leviathan was calmly draining the humans within the store. "They are sure taking their time..." she noted as she drained a black haired girl.

"Wait no more." Sailor Mercury declared, leaping into the store.

"Was about time..." Hyouga muttered.

"Out of all the elements…" Mercury muttered, seeing the icewoman.

"Leave her to me." Uranus appeared. "Gale Fist!"

The ice Senshi watched in awe as the monster was literally torn apart.

"That's it?" Mercury blinked.

A figure materialized in front of them. She had grey hair and eyes, and even her skin had a greyish tint. "I will beat you here and now."

"So you're the new general." Mercury noted.

The woman nodded "I'm Cardite. And I'm here to finish what the other generals started."

"Icycle Wind!" Mercury sent her attack at Cardite, but the female general dodged it easily. "She's too fast."

"World Shaking!" Uranus shot her attack at Cardite as well, but she just dodged the attack, letting it blast a nearby car into pieces. "And she's good at dodging too."

Cardite leapt up and landed on a nearby rooftop, dodging Mercury's ice shards in the process, and laughed. "Now let me show you a few card tricks..." She produced a card and tossed it up "Storm!" The sky darkened and rain started pouring down. Lightning started falling down, barely missing the Senshi. Cardite laughed evilly as the Senshi dodged her attack "This is fun, really... I didn't think they would be so weak." She produced a new card and tossed it up. Just then, Saturn swooped down, stabbing the card with her Glaive.

"That's it... Now I'm going to kill you all." Cardite muttered and saw the two Senshi summoning their attacks. Glaring at them, "I won't let you win again, Senshi." She swore before teleporting out of the scene.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. A Red Shadow

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 18: A Red Shadow

* * *

"So the finals are coming..." Ami mused "It'll be fun."

"I'll get the first place for sure." Yuki noted.

"I don't think so." Ami teased.

"Where's the shy and modest Ami I used to know?" Yuki asked.

"She's still here, but I want to keep a perfect score." Ami admitted.

* * *

"There it is." Cardite was outside the Sohma manor. "So, the Talismans are inside that large house. And I have just the minion for this job." She produced a card out of somewhere and tossed it up in the air. "Deadly as the lightning and even faster than it. Show us your true form, Electron! Electron, destroy that house and if the Senshi show up, do the same to them."

"00100111000110." Electron replied, then shot forwards towards the mansion.

* * *

"Shigure, there is a strange monster coming towards us." Akito muttered.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Shigure asked.

Hatori nodded, "It seems to be made of pure electricity."

Electron blasted through the door and looked at the two men, "0010001111000111001101?"

"What is it saying?" Shigure asked.

"I know what it's looking for." Akito sighed. "The Talismans."

"1101!" Electron exclaimed.

"Uhh... look, ours aren't inside our bodies now. Sailor Pluto extracted them from us and hid it somewhere, but she didn't tell us where." Akito lied.

"1101110001..." Electron muttered and fled out of the room.

"I guess he fell for it." Shigure mused.

"Hatori, activate the barrier runes." Akito instructed.

* * *

Electron fled outside and found Cardite waiting for him. "00011100101!"

"What?" Cardite exclaimed. "The Talismans are not there, Sailor Pluto hid them?" producing a black crystal, she pointed it to the mansion and it started flashing red. ""They fooled him, the Talismans are still in there!"

Just then, the runes surrounding the mansion activated.

"What was that?" Cardite wondered.

Electron tried to approach the mansion, but bounced on an invisible shield. "0001?"

"There's a magical barrier surrounding the house." Cardite noted. "Great, now we're stuck."

"00011000110001100011..." Electron sang to himself as the two villains waited outside the mansion.

"Stop right…" Saturn voiced. "What is that thing?" she blinked, noticing the monster's looks.

"I guess we could see it's a joker... or rather a shocker." Momiji joked.

"000111011010111!"

"Uhhh..." Saturn sweatdropped.

"0001? 0000110!"

"Same to you, pal." Momiji glared.

"Momiji, go hide." Saturn instructed.

"001101..." Electron muttered. He then sent an electric blast at the Senshi.

Saturn dodged, but it blasted a tree off its roots, setting it on fire.

"No kidding, that thing's dangerous." Saturn muttered.

"Gale Fist!"

"Aqua Jet!"

"Snow Spray!"

Electron dodged the attacks effortlessly and turned around to see the Senshi, ready to attack again. "000101010101111!"

"What did it say?" Neptune asked.

"This is as far as you go.'" Mercury quoted.

""How did you..." Uranus blinked. "Never mind."

"Wait a minute... it's made of electricity!" Mercury realized. exclaimed.

"Oh, did you realize that on your own?" Uranus muttered sarcastically.

Mercury ignored Uranus' comment and walked towards the electric Pacman-lookalike. "Hey you, sparky! Come and get me!"

"Is she nuts?" Saturn wondered.

"I guess I know what she's thinking." Neptune realized what Mercury's plan was.

"0011!" Electron shouted and charged towards Mercury.

"Icycle Wind!" Mercury simply waited until the electric monster was within point-blank range and released her attack, sending it barrelling towards the magnetic barrier and trapping it.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Death Beam!"

The three attacks hit Electron, causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was no trace of the summoned monster. "I guess we beat it." Mercury said as she scanned the area. She then frowned "But there's something else..."

At the moment, Cardite materialized in front of the Senshi. "I see you've beaten Electron... Well, never mind that, you won't be able to beat me."

"Death Beam!" Saturn fired her attack.

"Get lost, little girl! Cardite snapped and sent one of her petal beams at the Senshi.

"Grim Edge!" Saturn countered.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Violin Tide!"

"Snow Spray!"

The three attacks knocked Cardite to the ground.

"I see I can't win." Cardite dodged Mercury's attack at the last minute. "But I'll be prepared next time." She warned and teleported out.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Youma Blues

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 19: Youma Blues

* * *

"Oh dear…" Haru muttered, hearing an explosion from the mall and hurried outside.

* * *

Cardite had just walked out of a nearby jewellery store, the absorption orb brimming with stolen life energy. "Seems like this time we will have no interruptions." The villain smiled.

Suddenly, Saturn's Glaive stabbed at the crystal sphere, scattering it.

"Let me guess, the Senshi are back." Cardite mumbled. "All right, Shadow Youma, I summon you!" she produced a blank card.

"Tornado Fist!" Cardite barely missed the attack, as Sailors Uranus, Mercury and Neptune arrived to the scene.

* * *

"I guess we should get out of here." Haru pulled Rin out of the battle. "Things could get ugly."

"I agree." Rin nodded.

* * *

"Death Beam!" Saturn's attack missed as Cardite leapt up. She landed on a tree branch and grinned "You may be stronger, but I'm faster."

"But not smarter." Uranus retorted. "Gale Fist!" she slammed her magically charged fist with her fist, making Cardite fall flat on her chest. "World Shaking!"

"Yikes!" Cardite rolled aside, but the energy ball went through the ground and hit her. "Why you..."

Uranus delivered a quite powerful uppercut at Cardite's stomach, making her fly up a good ten meters. "Now I got you." she prepared her attack once again. "Gale Fist!"

"Fool." Cardite snorted, still in mid-air. She produced a card and muttered "Spirit of Wind, go!" A blast of wind countered Uranus' attack, sending it back at her. Uranus was knocked off by the combined attack. "I always have a card under my sleeve..." Cardite mused with a grin.

"Uranus!" Neptune exclaimed. "Flood Gate!"

"Tsunami Wave!" Mercury powered up Neptune's attack with her own.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cardite floated out of the attack's way. The frozen wave however was wide enough to turn part of her suit into ice.

"You're not running away this time!" Saturn came down on the distracted villain, barely missing slicing her frozen arm.

"Senshi…" Cardite growled. "I know when I'm outmatched, but you won't be so lucky next time." She promised and vanished.

"Are you really okay, Uranus?" Neptune asked her partner.

"Yeah, I was hit by my own attack." Uranus nodded.

"Won't be the first time." Mercury joked.

The Outers looked at Mercury and laughed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Eye of the Dragon

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 20: Eye of the Dragon

* * *

"What is that thing?" Uranus asked.

Saturn shrugged "Looks like a yellow dragon to me."

"They trashed Yuki's house..." Mercury muttered with a frown.

Cardite rose a card "Spirit of confusion, cloud the minds of those that dare opposing me. Eruzon!" As she tossed the card up to the air, a youma appeared. Its body was transparent, as if it was made of gas. "Eruzon, destroy the Senshi."

"You're forgetting about me!" Neptune noted as she dashed towards the enemy.

Cardite shrugged "Okay, Dorakony, finish them!"

Hatori, now turned into his 'Cursed Spirit' form, growled at the Senshi and sent a fire beam at them. They leapt out of the way, then gasped as the pavement where they had been standing had turned into a bubbling pool. "That means trouble..." Uranus muttered.

"I wonder if Shigure and Akito are okay?" Mercury pondered worriedly.

"I'm sure they are." Neptune said. She then looked at Dorakony "I don't think our attacks would even scratch that thing..."

"Dorakony, destroy the Senshi!" Cardite barked.

Dorakony shot a fire beam at the Senshi, this time it almost hit them.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Not even a scratch!" Mercury noted.

"I know... I'll use my new weapon." She produced her new weapon and shouted "Hail Snare!" the net shot forward and trapped it within its confines, "Now, get it!"

Suddenly, the area around them started changing, and became a jungle "What the...?" Uranus muttered.

Mercury scanned the area with her visor "This is not real... We're still in the city."

"Where's the dragon?" Neptune asked. It was nowhere to be seen.

"Eruzion, destroy them!"

Mercury scanned the area around, "There has to be a way to stop the illusion... Search for something strange..."

"Like a tree with no shadow?" Saturn asked, pointing at a tall tree which, strangely, had no shadow.

"Destroy that tree!" Mercury instructed. "Shabon Spray Freezing!"

"Gale Fist!"

"Aqua Jet!"

"Death Beam!"

As the attacks hit the tree, it turned into the ghost-like youma. The jungle illusion vanished, as well as the youma. "Well done, team." Uranus said.

"Shabon Stun!"

"How the hell...?" Cardite muttered when Dorakony reverted back to his human form, the Talisman returning to his body.

"Never underestimate us." Mercury snapped walking towards them "You should know that youma wasn't enough to stop us."

Cardite shrugged "Today you've won, Senshi..."

"...But you'll destroy us next time, yadda, yadda." Uranus muttered. The Senshi all stood behind her."Get lost."

The villainess snorted and vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. Double Trouble

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 21 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 21: Double Trouble

* * *

"How could the Senshi possibly defeat Dorakony?" Cardite muttered.

Aurite shrugged "Maybe we should try a new strategy."

"Aurite has informed me that she knows the location of one of the Talismans." Valmont noted.

"I've also found one." Cardite said.

"Hmm... Maybe we could use that to destroy the Senshi." Luminite suggested.

"If the Senshi split in two groups, they'll be easier to defeat." Aurite commented.

Cardite snorted. "They seem to have luck in their side."

"Luck does not exist." Luminite said. "You just were too sure you would beat them, so you fought carelessly."

Aurite shrugged "Cardite, if you give me one of your cards, I'll make sure the 'Cursed Spirit' is not defeated."

Cardite nodded "And meanwhile, we'll get the other 'Cursed Spirits' and the Talismans."

"All right, I think that's a good plan." Valmont nodded."Go and destroy the Senshi once and for all."

* * *

Cardite walked through the now deserted park "They sure are taking their time, aren't they?" she noted.

Suddenly, three figures leapt down from above a tree. "Wait no more, youma, because we're here to punish you." Uranus stated, striking a pose.

"Look at the youma..." Neptune grimaced.

"Deja vu..." Saturn muttered.

"I am Rigale!" The mantis-like youma shouted.

"Not another mantis..." Uranus muttered.

"Die!" Rigale shouted and shot a scythe-shaped energy blast off his arms. The Senshi dodged the attack, which cut through a half dozen trees before stopping.

"This will be a darn hard night..." Saturn muttered.

* * *

Aurite yawned boredly "This is not exciting at all..."

"Stop it right the…" Mercury and Pluto dashed into the area.

"And to make things even..." Aurite said. An orange, tiger-like youma appeared from behind a tree "Let me introduce you to Tayga."

"Tayga? What kinda name is that?" Pluto muttered.

"My name's Aurite." Aurite noted.

"My name's Mercury, and I'm your doom." Mercury said. The Senshi faced their enemies...

* * *

Uranus dodged as an energy beam tore through the air. She landed on a tree, and then leapt off it as another beam cut it off its roots. "Okay, this is getting ugly."

"I could say the same thing." Neptune noted as she landed on her back.

"Where's Saturn?" Uranus asked.

"She's keeping the youma busy." Neptune pointed to a dirt path, where Saturn was running around screeching while the insectoid youma tried to slice her.

"Go figures..." Uranus muttered. "Okay, time to bring out our weapons."

Neptune nodded "Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus used the enemy's confusion to summon her attack. The energy blast hit Rigale on his leg, giving Uranus the opening she needed to slice his back. Cardite paled as Rigale was literally sliced into pieces by the katana. "Eehhh... I guess it's time to make a hasty retreat." she suggested, facing the business end of the two Outer Senshi's weapons.

* * *

"Icycle Wind!"

Aurite yawned and raised a hand, literally grabbing Mercury's attack off the air. "So, will you keep playing or will you start fighting?" She asked Mercury and shot a golden energy beam at her.

Mercury fell to the ground and Aurite laughed "Weaklings... There's no way you can win this battle." she taunted.

"Ice Net!"

Aurite muttered some unladylike words as she was covered by the net. As she tried to get out from under it, her arms started freezing "What in the darkness...?"

Pluto's 'Chronic Orb' sent Tayga to the ground.

"Tsunami Wave!" Mercury icy attack turned the tiger-like youma into dust.

"Okay, I'm out of here." Aurite muttered and vanished before Mercury's net turned her into an ice sculpture.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Team Attack

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 22: Team Attack

* * *

Michiru looked up at the ceiling, "The youma... And quite near."

"Let's get them." Haruka swallowed her lasagne.

* * *

A few blocks away, the four three and a large cyan snake-like youma were waiting just outside a jewellery store. The front wall of it had been blasted inwards, and all the people inside was out cold. "This sure is a good deal. We get a Talisman, a 'Cursed Spirit', the Senshi, and a little energy for our God." Aurite commented.

"Veepra bored." Ayame's 'Cruse Spirit' form muttered.

"Why does she talk like that?" Luminite asked Cardite.

"Veepra talks like Veepra wants." Veepra said.

"Stop it right there!" Saturn shouted as she and the other Senshi all dashed towards the generals.

"You know, there's something called surprise attack..." Mercury muttered.

"Senshi, we were waiting for you..." Aurite said.

"And I was waiting for a rematch." Uranus snapped. "I can take on all four of you."

"Does she want to die that much?" Aurite muttered.

"She must have a trick under her sleeve." Cardite noted.

"What? Are you scared?" Uranus teased.

"Not in the least." Cardite snapped. She then produced five cards and tossed them all in the air. "Elemental warriors, I summon you! Show our enemies your true power!"

The Senshi gasped as five creatures appeared, each matching one of the Inner Senshi's elemental. "Uranus, are you sure about this?" Neptune asked.

"If she says she can, I trust her." Saturn said.

"Hey, and what about the 'Cursed Spirit'?" Neptune asked.

"Veepra waits. If Time Girl shows up, Veepra fights her." Veepra said with a shrug.

"All right, let's do it!" Mercury said. The Senshi charged at their enemies.

"In the meantime, let's give her all we've got." Cardite suggested. The three generals fired their energy beams, and Uranus dodged. "She dodged... That means we can beat her."

Uranus grinned "Maybe. But I'm also faster." Saying that, she charged at the generals.

* * *

"Death Beam!" Saturn shot her attack at the youma. It just shrugged it off. "I'm really getting mad..." She muttered.

"We can't beat them, but neither can they." Neptune noted.

"This seems to be just a distraction." Mercury commented. "They'll keep us busy until they get Uranus."

"Well, he doesn't seem to need help right now." Mercury admitted nodding at Uranus, who was now using her augmented speed and her Space Sword to try and make 'general stakes'.

Neptune dodged as the light youma tried to laser-beam her. "Okay then, we need to kill these copycats fast."

Mercury nodded "Then I'd suggest switching enemies."

The others nodded. Just then, Pluto appeared.

"You're a little late... And no 'Get lost or I'll blast you' speech?" Saturn noted.

Pluto ignored her and walked towards Cardite, who was, as the rest of the generals, trying to win over Uranus. However, Veepra leapt in front of her. "Veepra fights Time Girl."

Pluto brandished her Staff and charged towards the snake. Veepra spitted a large blob of green liquid at her, but Pluto leapt up high in the air. The blob melted the pavement, while Pluto landed right behind Veepra.

"Fool." Pluto muttered.

"Veepra no fool." Veepra said, but Pluto just ignored him and kept walking towards Cardite. "Veepra better goes fight Senshi." He muttered and walked towards the Senshi.

"Okay, this is the plan." Mercury said "Water versus Ice, Light versus Dark."

"But what about the sparky?" Saturn asked.

"We all will get him." Mercury said.

"Uhhh... There's a slight trouble..." Neptune noted and pointed at the incoming snake-like 'Cursed Spirit'.

Saturn looked in the direction Neptune was pointing at, and cursed under her breath. "You know, this is really getting messy..."

Neptune shrugged "I'll get the snake."

"But what about the shocker?" Saturn asked.

"Aqua Jet!" The cold water caused the electric youma to short-circuit and explode. "That solves that one trouble." The others all looked at Neptune in awe for a second then shrugged.

"Let's do it, team!" Saturn exclaimed.

"Veepra hungry. Veepra eats Senshi meat tonight." Veepra commented crawling towards the Senshi.

"Aqua Whirlpool!" Neptune trapped the Veepra within the waterspout..

* * *

"Okay, I'm fed off with Uranus. Let's beat her." Cardite suggested

"You'll be the ones beaten." Uranus glared. "Wind Serpent!"

The Generals were taken off-guard and were knocked to the ground.

"I'd say... We should take our time to plan a better strategy..." Luminite suggested weakly.

"If you mean a retreat, I'm with you." Aurite noted. "Cardite, get Veepra."

"Shabon Stun!"

"Hey!" Cardite shouted as the Talisman in her hand shot off and re-entered Veepra's body. "That's not fair! Whatever…" she muttered and vanished like the other generals.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Attack of the Giant Rat

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 23 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 23: Attack of the Giant Rat

* * *

Michiru looked up as her senses went off, "Guess what? Our good friends the generals are back."

"I guess we will have to go and beat them again." Ami joked.

* * *

As the Senshi arrived to the villains' location, they noticed something weird. "What is that?" Saturn muttered.

A 'Cursed Spirit' that looked like a large, white lab rat was standing in front of the generals.

"Let's ask them who he is." Neptune suggested.

"How pitiful... I don't even need to move to destroy you all." Aurite noted. Just then, a dome of dark energy materialized around the Senshi.

"What is this?" Neptune asked.

"I don't care, I'll break it and then I'll get that white-haired jerk." Uranus muttered "Gale Fist!"

"Hey, watch it!" Neptune snapped as the attack bounced on the dome and started bouncing around.

Aurite laughed, ""As you see, you cannot break through it. You have exactly five minutes to surrender, or the dome will crush you." As she said that, the dome started shrinking slowly.

"Oh dear..." Saturn muttered.

"Let me scan this thing..." Mercury said. She looked around with her visor then sighed "There's apparently no way to break it from the inside."

"We're doomed." Neptune said.

"No way... I won't end like this..." Uranus muttered.

Just then, Mercury focused. "Stand back," she instructed. The others got behind her and she looked at the dome surrounding them "I guess since there's no door, we'll have to create one. Ice Wyvern!" the ice dragon shot forwards, cracking the dome's surface.

"Gale Fist!"

"Aqua Jet!"

"Death Beam!"

The attacks hit the crack, and the dome shattered. Aurite frowned at that, then shrugged "Oh well... I guess I'll have to kill you all personally."

"I don't think so." Uranus snapped and produced her Space Sword. She leapt at Aurite, but her sword swipe bounced on an invisible forcefield around Luminite.

"Really, you should use your brain more than your fists." Luminite noted mockingly.

* * *

"Death Beam!"

Bariniku dodged the attack, and countered by charging at Saturn.

Meanwhile, Mercury moved around the two carefully, waiting for the right moment to attack. "Icycle Ray!" The attack hit the 'Cursed Sprit' on its back, and it growled and turned around, charging at Mercury. "Icycle Ray!" she tried her beam again with little effect. "Come on, Yuki." She muttered. "Snap out of it. I don't want to have to hurt you…" dodging one of Bariniku's claws, she sighed. "You' really forced my hand, love. Ice Wyvern!" she sent her ice construct at the charging mutated rat, freezing him in his tracks.

* * *

Over a nearby rooftop, Uranus was shooting energy attacks at Aurite. "World Shaking!"

Aurite dodged the attack and chuckled "It's not that easy to beat me, now is it?"\\

"Deep Submerge!"

Luminite stood by Aurite's side as she and Neptune leapt to the rooftop. . "This is about to get real ugly..." the Ocean Senshi noted.

"Not uglier than them." Uranus remarked.

"Maelstrom Surge!"

"Deep Ocean Pressure!"

The attacks combined into a single beam of raging elementals and sped towards the generals. "What's that?" Aurite asked.

"Raise your shields!" Luminite shouted, the attack cracking through the barrier, sending them all crashing down to the street. "Too much power..."

"Aurite, get the 'Cursed Spirit'." Luminite ordered. "We're leaving."

"Shabon Stun!"

"Hey!" Aurite exclaimed, as the Talisman in her hand shot off and re-entered Bariniku's body.

"Tsunami Wave!" Mercury's icy wave hit the general on the back, sending her onto a tree. The general fell to the ground and gasped before turning into dust.

"Screw it." Luminite paled upon seeing Aurite's demise. "I'm out of here." With that, she teleported.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Attack of the Shadow Youma

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 24 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 24: Attack of the Shadow Youma

* * *

"I sense an evil surge." Michiru's head shot up. "The Generals are back."

"Geez..." Hotaru muttered. "All of them?"

Michiru shook her head, "Only Cardite, but I sense another entity. I'll call Mercury, but the three of us are quite near them."

Haruka frowned as an explosion shook the area "I'd say they're _really_ close by..." she muttered.

"Okay, we'll keep them busy." Hotaru said "But we'll need help to defeat them."

* * *

A few seconds later, the three Senshi were standing behind a car and looking at the youma scaring people off as usual.

"This is good... a youma stronger than all of us together, and a General." Uranus muttered.

"Let's not keep them waiting." Neptune suggested.

"I don't mind getting trashed around, but they are too many." Saturn noted.

"Or maybe we can attack right now, since they've just spotted us." Neptune noted, pointing to the youma that were coming their way.

"Just two three Senshi… They will be our first victims." Rigale said.

"Get them!" Cardite ordered.

"Tsunami Wave!"

The attack sent the youma flying back. Cardite frowned "But why? The Senshi can't beat the Shadow Youma!"

"We'll defeat you, Cardite." Uranus declared.

"I don't think so." Cardite said.

"You don't think, period." Mercury snapped.

"Uhhh... Shadow Youma, destroy them!"

"Hail Snare!"

"World Shaking!"

The ice net expanded, entangling the youma, and the energy sphere blasted the youma back. Cardite looked around and frowned "Neat trick, but it's not enough."

Rigale slashed at the Ice Net, tearing it apart. "Your weapons will be of no use against us." He said.

"That could mean troubles..." Mercury noted.

"Maelstrom Surge!"

"Deep Ocean Pressure!"

"Grim Edge!"

"Ice Wyvern!"

Cardite gasped as the Shadow Youma were sent crashing to the ground. "Uh oh..."

"You're next." Uranus growled, walking towards her.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to end this battle later." Cardite said. She produced a blank card, and the Shadow Youma went back into it. "See ya!" She said before vanishing.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. Diamond Youma

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 25 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 25: Diamond Youma

* * *

The Senshi were facing Aurite, again.

"You don't expect to beat us all on your own, do you?" Uranus said.

"Well, actually..." Luminite said and tossed a handful of golden rings up to the air. The rings transformed into several crystal-like youma "I was going to invite a few friends," she finished.

"Now that's weird." Uranus muttered. She produced her Space Sword and tried to slice one of the youma with her 'Space Sword Blaster'. They were unaffected by the attack "What the... Aren't they made of ice?"

"Actually, they're made 95% of diamond." Mercury said as she scanned the youma with her visor.

"They're unbreakable." Luminitesaid.

"Have a plan?" Saturn asked Mercury.

"I'm open for suggestions." Mercury said.

"I say we should just punch them out of this park." Uranus said.

"Good plan." Neptune said. "Ready?"

"Let's do it." Saturn said.

Uranus then rammed her blade on another youma's chest. After watching the youma fly, she went to look for another target.

"Ice Blast!" Mercury's attack blasted the youma apart, a shower of sharp crystal shards rained over the park.

"No!" Luminite exclaimed. "Screw it, I'm leaving." She turned to the remaining youma and said "Kill the Senshi."

As Luminite teleported out of the scene, Neptune turned to Nemesis "How did you know where to hit it?"

Mercury shrugged, "Hey, my scanning abilities work faster when my computer and crystal scanner are combined."

""So, where is the breaking point?" Neptune asked.

"Hit them on their waist."

"And they'll be 'waisted'." Saturn joked. "Okay, I'll take care of that." She turned to Uranus. "Take cover!"

"What's she planning?" Uranus asked.

"Dunno, but we better do what she says." Neptune said.

"Ice Shield!" Mercury shouted, forming a shield around the two Outers.

"Wraith's Cry!" Saturn's summoned wraith flew out from her Glaive's blade, splitting into several smaller wraiths and hitting every one of the youma in the place Mercury had pointed out. All the youma shattered and then turned into dust.

"Seems like we won... again." Uranus muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. Divide and conquer or not

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 26 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 26: Divide and conquer... or not

* * *

"Fighting as a team, the Senshi are strong." Luminite noted.

"Then we'll have to use a different tactic." Cardite said.

"I've got a plan." Luminite said. "Each one of us will go to Tokyo and attack at a different point of the city."

"That way, the Senshi will have to split to fight us all..." Cardite said "Interesting plan."

* * *

"Youma…" Michiru suddenly sensed something.

"Where?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know... I can't pinpoint the source." Michiru produced her communicator. Ami, are you there?"

Ami's face appeared in the small screen, "My sensors picked up some youma. They are in two different places around Tokyo."

"So we'll need to split to fight them." Michiru said, "Smells like a trap."

Ami nodded, "I know. Anyhow, Hotaru heard explosions in the mall, so she'll cover it."

* * *

Cardite laughed "You think you can beat me?"

"I do." Uranus said, "I did give you a beating before."

"Yes, but you weren't on your own... Now it's different." Cardite gloated. Truthfully, Neptune was on the ground, dealing with the youma minions the General had brought with her.

Uranus merely leapt at Cardite fist-first.

Cardite teleported out of the way and over a nearby rooftop "I'm way faster than you, and as long as you keep thinking with your fists, you won't beat me."

Uranus looked at the hole she had just made on a building's wall, and then glared at Cardite "I'll show you some of my thoughts, then." She leapt up to the rooftop in one single leap.

"Just try." Cardite dared.

"You asked for it!" Uranus said and charged at Cardite. Cardite teleported out of the way. Uranus realized that Cardite had been standing on the roof's edge, but she did it a little too late.

"Poor Uranus... She fell down and she can't get up." Cardite said mockingly.

Uranus stood up from the snow and growled, then jumped back into the roof.

* * *

"Hail Snare!" Mercury tossed her net at Luminite, but she teleported out of the way. "She's too fast!"

Luminite chuckled. "I'm fast and smarter. You can't beat me, Senshi."

"Fast, maybe... Smarter, not a chance." Mercury said.

"Mercury, leave the fighting for me. You think of a way to stop her." Saturn said.

Mercury nodded and started typing on her computer. Luminite meanwhile shot one of her light beams at Saturn.

"Death Beam!" The attack deflected the laser away.

Luminite teleported out of the way and chuckled.

"I got it." Mercury said "Shot one of your attacks at the fountain." She pointed to a fountain just behind Luminite.

Saturn nodded "Death Beam!" The attack blasted the fountain away, and water started pouring out in every direction.

"Jump!" Mercury shouted. Saturn did as she said, then Mercury leapt up and summoned her weapon "Hail Snare!"

Luminite muttered some harsh words as the net touched the water, and it all froze into a thick layer of ice, trapping him. "This can't be happening..."

"Oh, but it is." Saturn said "Death Beam!"

Luminite was hit by the beam attack and slammed through a wall, out of the mall and into a parked car. She tried to stand up, but realized Saturn's attack had made him fly away together with a large piece of ice. She blasted the ice away with his light beam, then saw Saturn and Mercury standing over a nearby car, aiming at her "This is not over... Next time I'll finish you both." Luminite said before vanishing.

"That was fast." Saturn noted.

"I hope the others can beat their enemies as well." Mercury said.

* * *

Again, Cardite teleported out of the way. "Hahaha... I told you, you're not fast enough."

Uranus glared at the youma. It was true, she wasn't fast enough yet. But that didn't mean she couldn't beat Cardite. "Space Swords Blaster!" Uranus slammer her blafr on the roof they were standing on, sending an energy wave towards her foe.

Cardite grinned and used one of her attacks to deflect the wave. However, the roof cracked and caved in, and both Cardite and Uranus fell down "Oww... That's cheating." Cardite muttered.

"Says you." Uranus said standing up "World Shaking!"

Cardite phased out of the way again "Tsk, tsk... Haven't you learnt already? You're not going to beat me."

Uranus glared at Cardite again. "Wind Serpent!" the elemental construct sped towards the youma so fast that she didn't have a chance to teleport out of the way and making her fall crashing to the ground.

Uranus leapt down the building and to Cardite's side. "So it seems like I was fast enough after all."

Cardite moaned and stood up slowly. "I'll take you down with me." She reached out her hand, and a few dozen cards appeared floating around her "Cards of Evil, listen to my call. I, Cardite, command you! Release your true power, and wipe away my enemy!"

Uranus cursed under her breath as the cards started glowing. If that attack was as powerful as it looked, it would turn the surrounded buildings into a wreck. And there was people inside these buildings.

"I won't let you do that!" Neptune declared. "Sea Serpent!" She summoned her snake and charged at Cardite. The construct tackled Cardite out of the circle of cards, then Uranus tossed her sword like a spear.

Cardite crashed into a wall, and the Space Sword send her crashing into a building.

The two Outer Senshi checked inside the building but all they found was a pile of dust around Uranus' weapon. They looked outside, and saw the cards had turned pitch black.

"It's done..." Neptune sighed. But even if they had saved all these people, she still felt bad about having to kill Cardite. She'd have to deal with that later, right now she had to somehow get medical attention for all the people that had been drained.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Luminite's End

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 27 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 27: Luminite's End, The 'Cleanser' Awakens

* * *

"Cardite is gone." Shendu noted. "And you couldn't get the rest of the Talismans."

Luminite nodded "But I will. I'll lure the Senshi into a trap and get the Talismans, then I'll destroy them."

"I won't accept any more failures." Shendu warned. "If you don't bring me the Talismans, don't bother coming back."

* * *

Suddenly, the sky darkened "What's happening?" Hotaru asked.

Luminite's face appeared up in the sky. "The time has arrived, Senshi. Come to Tokyo Tower, and bring the Talismans. If you don't, I'll turn your city into ashes. You've got one hour, starting now."

Ami looked at the others as the face vanished and the sky cleared up. "I think I've seen that trick before..."

"This definitely is a trap." Michiru noted.

"I know that, but we must go and stop them." Ami said.

"I agree." Haruka said. "We must end this war once and for all."

* * *

"Welcome, Senshi." Luminite greeted the group as they walked out of the elevator. "I was waiting for you. Give me the Talismans."

"Dream on." Uranus snapped.

"I'm really disappointed. I thought you'd be smart enough to realize that you have no way to escape this time." Luminite said.

"You were always the ones escaping." Saturn noted.

"Shut up." Luminite snapped. "Now stop playing and give me the Talismans."

"I don't think so." Pluto suddenly appeared. "You have the shards?" she looked at Mercury.

Mercury nodded, "Why?"

"Hold them in your hands." Pluto instructed.

"In my hands?" Mercury echoed and Pluto nodded.

Mercury nodded again and produced the crystal shards they had sealed the Talismans' powers in. the twelve shards started glowing and vibrating. "What's going on?"

Luminite gasped as the shards merged into one, "Holy Darkness…"

Mercury nodded, "I know what to do. Awaken, Key of Life!"

"She summoned the Safiastra!" Uranus' eyes widened.

"That means…" Neptune looked over at the Inner Senshi.

"She's the 'Cleanser'." Pluto confirmed.

"Guess that explains why she could heal the 'Cursed Spirits'." Saturn noted.

"So Mercury is the 'Cleanser' we've been warned of." Luminite muttered. "I should've supposed it. A pity she must die now." She shot an energy beam at the revealed Goddess.

The 'Cleanser' raised the Safiastra between her hands and the attack vanished. "My power has returned, Luminite, leave now and you'll live."

* * *

Shendu walked through a corridor and stopped in front of a large metal door. The youma guards bowed to him then opened it. Shendu walked into the room, and looked at the large circle stone slab standing in the middle of it. He kneeled before it and the dragon-shaped stone started glowing with dark energy. "Our plans are almost complete."

A voice from the middle of the slab was heard, deep and hissing. "You must hurry, Shendu... In two days the eclipse will come... That's my chance to regain my spiritual form and flood this planet with darkness."

Shendu nodded "We'll get the 'Key of Life'. And once we get it, there will be nothing left to stop us." He laughed evilly, but his laughter was muffled by the slab's own deep, vile laughter.

* * *

"Never!" Luminite shouted and sent an energy blast at the Goddess.

The 'Cleanser' raised her hand, and the attack vanished again. She then closed her eyes, and a beam of light came from the Safiastra, washing over Luminite, knocking her back.

"I... Won't... Lose." Luminite stammered standing up weakly.

"Don't you see you already lost?" Uranus snapped.

"Die, Senshi!" Luminite shouted and started gathering power for an attack. However, a light beam washed over her and she slammed on a wall.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. Into The Dark, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 28 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 28: Into The Dark, Part One

* * *

Two days later, Michiru was using her 'Deep Aqua Mirror' to do a reading to find their enemy's hideout.

"I've already double-checked it." Ami looked up from her computer. "There's a large amount of dark energy at the Akidoshi Plateau. There's another thing that worries me... There'll be a total sun eclipse in a few hours. Look at this picture."

Michiru looked at the photo on the computer screen and frowned. "How did you get it?"

"That's the projection on how planets will be aligned for the eclipse. The computer calculated it."

"Weird..."

* * *

"Too much of a coincidence." Luna voiced, outside the Outer's mansion. "Whatever Valmont is planning, it'll be completed today. You'll have to use the 'Sailor Teleport'." She urged, looking up at the sky. The Moon was already close to the sun in the sky. "There's no time to waste."

* * *

"They're coming..." Valmont said looking at the Senshi through his viewing pool. There were murmurs amongst the crowd of youma gathered around the platform. "Still, I'm not worried. I have more than enough troops to defeat them. My Youma, come forth!" The seven Phantom Youma stepped out of the crowd and bowed to their leader. "Don't let the Senshi reach the entrance to our world." The seven creatures bowed again then vanished. "I have another surprise for them, just in case they somehow survive to my Phantom Youma..." he chuckled as a pair of red, glowing eyes appeared behind him. A growl was heard. "Patience, my warrior... You'll have your chance to fight soon."

* * *

"Someone's coming." Mercury warned. "And from my readings, I guess Valmont resurrected the Phantom Youma too."

"Shendu wants to buy some time." Neptune mused. "Mercury, go after Valmont."

"But..." Mercury started.

"You are the only one with enough power to defeat Valmont." Uranus said. "We'll try and beat these overgrown youma, but if we can't do it, someone has to stay alive to fight Valmont. We have no time for this, you're the 'Cleanser', remember? Go kick Valmont and his master out of this planet. Now go, They'll be here in a minute."

"Problem is," Saturn started. "They're kind of blocking the entrance…"

"Then we'll have to break through." Uranus cracked her fists.

"We were waiting for you." The mantis youma declared.

"Supper time." The tiger-like youma growled.

The rest of the Senshi charged at the Phantom Youma, giving Mercury the chance to enter the portal.

* * *

Valmont frowned as he watched Mercury vanish, then the scene changed to a dark, misty cave "That Sailor Mercury girl is here." He said to himself. He then turned to the crowd "The moment has come. Go and stop the intruders!" The crowd of youma cheered and then dashed away. Valmont laughed "No way she can make it through so many youma."

The red eyes appeared behind him again "I know you're ready to fight, Kyoushiiku... Wait just a little more."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. Into The Dark, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 29 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 29: Into The Dark, Part Two

* * *

"This isn't looking good." Mercury muttered as she saw the horde of youma coming her way. "Tsunami Wave!" the ice wave blasted through a dozen youma, turning them all into dust.

* * *

Uranus dodged as Kamlon tried to slice her with his tongue. She then kicked him in the guts and leapt back.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn summoned her shield to stop the tiger youma, but it just leapt through it.

"Time to get nasty." Uranus summoned her sword and charged at Cygale. The mantis Youma leapt from the side and tried to pin her on a wall, but Uranus sliced through it. "Gross!" She exclaimed as her suit was literally soaked in green goo.

"Now your suit's all green." Pluto joked. She was having an interesting staff-to-pincer duel with the crab Youma. As the crab's skin was seemingly unbreakable, the Time Senshi was in the losing side.

Saturn was fighting against the dragon-like Youma, and losing.

Uranus finally managed to immobilize Kamlon with her Wind Serpent, and glared at it, "I've had enough of your tongue-tiers! Maelstrom Surge!"

"Nice." Neptune nodded as the chameleon-like youma vanished in a cloud of dust. "Let's help Saturn and Pluto."

"Death Beam!" Saturn hit her opponent dead on, but the snake-like youma still charged at her. Saturn leapt aside and dodged the charge, but saw Bariniku ready to stomp her head. "Oh dear..."

"Aqua Whirlpool!"

"Tornado Hold!"

Both attacks hit Bariniku dead on, turning it into dust. "Three down, four more to go." Uranus muttered.

"Make that three to go…" Pluto corrected as she sliced the snake youma's head off. She then turned back to the crab youma. "Now how will I beat this thing...?"

The tiger youma growled and charged at Saturn. "Death Claw!" A large 'claw' of death magic sent the tiger youma slamming into a stonewall, and the youma turned into dust. "Two to go."

Pluto leapt back to dodge the crab youma's massive pincer. "Time to change tactics. Chronos Typhoon." The large energy vortex passed through the youma's thick exo-skeleton and piercing through its body. The crab youma howled in pain then turned into dust.

"Here, newt, newt..." Uranus taunted the last youma.

"Submarine Reflection!"

Dorakony growled and shot a wave of fire to counter Neptune's attack and Saturn and Pluto used the distraction to get closer to the creature. Saturn drained the youma with her ghastly wraiths and Pluto used her 'Time Bomb' to knock Dorakony off its feet. Uranus completed the job by stabbing her sword between the youma's eyes. As it hit, the youma gave a last, high-pitched howl before slumping to the ground and turning into dust.

* * *

"Now is the time." Valmont said. "Don't let the Senshi reach our palace. I want to be alone for a while." The red eyes behind him vanished. "Everything's going as planned... And I'll only sacrifice those useless youma to win." The evil warlord chuckled wickedly as he watched the fight between Mercury and the youma army.

* * *

"Frozen Rage!" Ice came out of Mercury's outstretched hands, forming a beam as tall as her and destroying the majority of her enemies. Just then, a blood-chilling howl boomed through the cave "What was that?" and paled as she saw the massive demon walking slowly towards them "I think I'm in real troubles now."

The rest of the Senshi group came dashing towards her.

"What is _that_?" Saturn exclaimed.

"Why isn't it attacking?" Neptune asked.

"Who cares?" Uranus retorted. "Let's beat it before it changes its mind."

"Tsunami Wave!"

"Tornado Hold!"

"Aqua Whirlpool!"

"Death Ripple!"

"Time Bomb!"

The attacks finished off most of the youma, leaving only Kyoushiiku behind. The massive youma grunted and started moving towards them. "Here it comes..."

"Mercury, get out of here, we'll take care of this." Neptune instructed. "You gotta get Shendu before it's too late."

Mercury sighed, then nodded "Okay." She dashed down the tunnel.

* * *

Mercury was running through the tunnel, when she felt a surge of energy. She was transported right into Valmont's throne room. The evil Overlord looked at her and gave her a cold smile "Welcome, 'Cleanser'."

"Valmont..." Mercury glared.

"It was quite foolish of you to come alone. Once I destroy you, there will be nothing left to stop me." Valmont gloated. "And I'll finally awaken Shendu. And it's where I'm getting my powers from." Valmont explained. A magically-created window appeared amidst the room, it showed the Moon about to cover the Sun's light "And in a minute, he'll be here. A pity you won't be alive to see that." As he said that, a wave of dark energy shot from his body, hitting Mercury and sending her crashing to the ground.

Valmont laughed "Weakling..." he walked out of the room, chuckling.

* * *

The Senshi tried their attacks on the massive youma, but it just shrugged them off. "Okay, now what?" Neptune asked.

"Now we beat that." Uranus noted. "Space Sword Blaster!" The attack bounced off the youma's skin and blasted a few of the remaining youma into pieces. "Well, it wasn't what I'd planned, but it worked." She muttered.

"Stupid humans." The youma growled. "I am Kyoushiiku, the ultimate youma!"

"'Death Bringer'?" Saturn muttered.

"I think it fits him..." Pluto noted.

"You cannot defeat me, Senshi!" Kyoushiiku growled.

"We've heard that before, youzilla." Saturn said.

"Youzilla? Now that was a bad pun." Pluto muttered.

"Hey, Neptune, I have an idea." Uranus grinned.

"What…" Neptune blinked and returned her grin. "Got it. Deep Ocean Pressure!"

Uranus took the chance to dig her sword into the youma's skin. "Wind Sword Blast!" the energy blade entered the youma's body via the wound, and it sunk to the ground. "It's... Not possible... I cannot be destroyed... It's not possible..." Kyoushiiku growled then gave a last howl before turning into dust.

* * *

Mercury moaned and stood up slowly. Her whole body hurt, but she couldn't give up. Valmont was strong, but she had faced strong foes before. And she knew now wasn't the time for running away. As she looked around the throne room, she could see a corridor that ended in a large, black door. She could also hear steps coming her way.

"Mercury, what happened?" Neptune asked.

"I... Valmont knocked me off... he thought I was dead, I suppose... he's down that corridor, behind that door but he's not alone. He awoke Shendu, and it's about to awaken."

"Then let's hurry!" Uranus said. The Senshi dashed down the corridor.

As the group entered the room, they could see Valmont standing beside a large, black cocoon. Tendrils of dark energy run from it and into Valmont's body. "You're too late, Senshi... The time has come for Shendu to arise again! You can be strong, but can you defeat a God?" The tendrils of energy enveloped Valmont, and the cocoon vanished. Valmont's body grew about ten times its size, and his eyes became a glowing red colour. "This is the end for you, humans!" he growled, his voice deep, almost like a growl.

"And I thought youzilla was bad enough..." Uranus muttered.

"It's not Valmont anymore. Shendu has taken over his body." Mercury noted.

"You know, I'm growing tired of hyper-powered youma..." Saturn muttered "I know my Senshi powers will not be enough, but that's not all I can do." She concentrated, and a black hole appeared behind Shendu as she shouted "Death Ripple!" The other Senshi had to struggle to stay on their feet as the explosion opened a large hole in the roof, and blasted the walls away. Shendu, however, was unharmed. The evil Overlord laughed "This time you have no way to win, Senshi!"

"That's a lie." Mercury snapped and produced her Safiastra. Her suit became her 'Cleanser' dress as she closed her eyes. "Cosmic Redemption!" The Safiastra started glowing white and shot a white light beam at the demon, but Shendu countered with a dark energy wave. Both attacks clashed and the 'Cleanser' struggled to keep her attack up. "Everyone... I need your help... Lend me your energy."

The others nodded "Uranus Power!"

"Neptune Power!"

"Saturn Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

"Cosmic Halation!" the 'Cleanser' shouted. The energy beam tore through Shendu's dark energy and punched through his body. With a last shriek, the demon vanished. "Finally, it's over." She said, reverting back

"The Neo Dark Kingdom is gone." Uranus added.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	31. Epilogue

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 30 and the end of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 30: Epilogue

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since the war against Shendu was over and Ami finally settled down with Yuki, with Akito's blessings.

Of course, Usagi was obviously not too happy about the news and whined her displeasure to all who would hear. She had been most peeved when Ami's position of 'Cleanser' came into light. The pig-tailed blond had felt intimidated of a position and power that could very well rival hers. That was why she had refused to up the Senshi past 'Star' level: the Ginzuishou had taken its power from the planets and the Moon Princess knew that as the Senshi grew stronger, they'd be able retake their stolen powers back from her crystal. _That would not be allowed!_ Usagi swore.

You see, Even before the White Moon came into power, the girls had specific roles given to them by their Guardian Gods: Mercury was the 'Cleanser', Mars was the 'Seer', Jupiter the 'Huntress' and Venus the 'Keeper'. However, when Queen Selenity came to rule the Solar System, she had forced the Senshi into submission and used the Ginzuishou to steal their powers. But now, with Ami regaining her original powers, Usagi was afraid that the girls would soon do the same. This, she decided, would have to be nipped in the bud.

* * *

Later that week…

Usagi had challenged Ami to a 'Combat Trial', with the Safiastra and the position of 'Cleanser' as the prize.

"No one interferes." Usagi looked at the assembled Senshi. "I'll show everyone that I deserve that power!" she charged a moment later, fist cocked back in order to deliver the knockout blow. Only it didn't come, since Ami grabbed her wrist and in less than three seconds, Usagi found herself flat on her back, having been flipped over the hip by Ami.

Getting back up, Usagi went back into her stance. "That was a lucky throw," she growled. "This time, I fight for real!"

"Good," Ami replied as she went into her stance. "So will I!"

Usagi charged again.

Makoto moved to intervene when Haruka stopped her. "No, Makoto." The Sky Senshi said. "I want to see how this plays out."

"Usagi's obviously outclassed." Makoto voiced. "She can't win. I gotta stop this before it goes out of hand."

"Perhaps this will show her that she can't have everything she wants." Michiru replied wisely. "It's about time that the little princess finds out she is not as good as she deems herself to be."

Makoto saw the sense in the Outers' words and stood back, wincing as Ami nailed Usagi with a upwards hammer punch to the chin.

"Give up?" the barely winded Ami asked as Usagi spat out blood.

"NO!" was the reply. Usagi turned around and launched a barrage of punches and kicks, which Ami parried and blocked. She then nailed Usagi with a straight punch to the face, drawing blood from her nose, followed by an elbow to the gut and a kick to the head that made her topple to the ground yet again. Ducking under a power roundhouse from Usagi, Ami landed several punches to Usagi's stomach, which was followed by a roundhouse kick, which sent Usagi spinning to the ground.

"I'll show you!" Usagi charged in again. Ami casually blocked and parried all of her attacks, which made Usagi even angrier. "Damn it! Fight me for real!" she yelled.

A particularly evil thought came into Ami's mind. _Let's see if I can goad her into making a mistake,_ she thought. Ami swatted Usagi's hand to the side when she tried to punch her. "Thighs too thick," she taunted in a sing-song voice.

Ami ducked and delivered a double-fisted power punch to the sternum, knocking the air out of Usagi. "Built like a stick."

She then hopped back to avoid Usagi's spinning back kick. The teenage CQC trainee's foot impacted at a downward angle, stopping Usagi's second kick by striking her leg, causing Usagi to stagger before connecting to the side of her head with a second kick. "Can't even kick."

Ami parried her opponent's right cross and head-butted her, making Usagi stagger from the blow. Ami rubbed her own head, wincing from the impact. "Ow. Dumb as a brick."

Usagi charged at Ami again. This time, Ami charged in as well, her fist slammed into Usagi's gut, the blow transforming into a rising uppercut, sending both fighters into the air.

Usagi landed on her ass, while Ami landed on her feet, having completed her move. "Macho chick," Ami finished.

Yuki cracked a smirk at the rhyme; even Haruka barked back a laugh.

Ami then rushed in, grabbed Usagi from behind and slammed her face down to the ground. Before Usagi could get a handle on what was going on, Ami had one knee in Usagi's back, and Usagi's arm in a bone breaker arm bar. Usagi, facing losing or having Ami break her arm, did the one thing she could do.

She took her other hand and tapped out.

Ami saw the gesture and removed her hold.

Holding her sore arm, Usagi realized what had occurred. Glaring at Ami, her self-image as the most powerful Senshi was completely reduced to nothing.

"Cheater!"

Ami turned around. "Excuse me?"

Usagi got to her feet. "You heard me! You cheated in our match! I wasn't ready!"

Ami frowned, "Cheated? I beat you fair and square. Accept it."

"Accept that you suck at fighting, Tsukino." Michiru defended her cousin.

Usagi saw red. Ignoring the shouts from the Senshi, she charged, a fist clocked in an attempt to spilt Ami's skull open.

"Usagi, no!" Rei exclaimed.

…Only Ami flipped up and over Usagi just as she swung, the fist striking where Ami had been.

In mid-flip, Ami began to summon her magic, drawing back her hands to her waist. "Frozen…"

Yuki saw what Ami was about to do. "This is gonna hurt."

Usagi spun around, only to see Ami standing behind her, an ice ball gathering between her cupped hands.

"RAGE!"

The ice ball smashed onto the grass near Usagi's feet. Once the ice settled down, everyone saw the result of Ami's final attack. Usagi had just stood there, expressionless as the ice froze her feet in place.

"This," Ami dusted herself off. "Is where you fall."

With that last sentence, Usagi fell over, out for the count.

* * *

Years had passed ever since the disgraced former Moon Princess had tried to claim the Safiastra's powers for herself in vain.

The world was at peace; Crystal Tokyo had come to pass as the future foretold, but with a _minor_ difference. There were no Senshi guarding the Crystal Palace.

Instead, the Senshi had regained their former powers and titles, enabling them to not only marry but also to revive their own planets.

The Sohma clan, with blessings from the new Mercury Queen, had relocated to the Mariner Castle.

With the Ginzuishou's powers diminished, the Death Phantom never had the chance to corrupt Demando and his family as the ancestors of the Black Moon were _never_ banished to Nemesis in the first place.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
